Chevalier
by KNO
Summary: Alternate Universe. When TenTen receives a mission to discover just what the Uchihas are hiding, she is forced to take an irritable detour: To the Hyuga estate. Rated T for language and some gore.
1. I

_It's better not to ask about this one. . . Just don't._

_Another AU. Now I'm hitting up the Middle Ages Era. Fabulous. XD_

_Guess what pairing it is? I dare you. :P_

_Also, for those of you who don't have a thesaurus at hand, chevalier is a gentleman, preferably a gallant one. . . Like a knight. :)_

**Disclaimer:** I wish Sasuke would just die already. . .

* * *

_I._

She woke in a dead sweat.

She had been dreaming again, something about wild dogs with flesh in between their canines.

She half-wondered if it was an omen of some sort.

TenTen shifted, turning to face the wall.

Lee should be up by now, as well as Naruto.

Again she turned, throwing a curious glance to her bunkmate.

Sakura was still fast asleep.

Pursing her lips, TenTen slid out of her bed and placed her feet on the cold floor.

She shivered silently.

Taking care to be as quiet as possible, TenTen pulled on her leggings, shrugging on a chemise and another tunic over her long-sleeved undershirt.

When her attire was passable, she sat on her bed to slip on her shoes.

After securing the leather strings, TenTen tiptoed to the door, hefting it open before exiting into the hallway.

She tread down the long hallway to the dining hall.

It was next to empty, but TenTen spotted Lee's black head, bent over a bowl of porridge.

He smiled when she sat across from him.

"Morning," he greeted amiably.

TenTen nodded.

"What do you say we go hunting today? We haven't been out in a while."

"Because it's been so cold," commented Lee. He shook his head. "I can't today, TenTen; I'm sorry. Lord Jiraiya has instructed me to teach the squires today. Apparently, they've been doing more joking than training."

At TenTen's disappointed expression, Lee reached out and briefly clasped her hand.

"We'll go hunting tomorrow. I promise."

TenTen sighed and nodded, glancing around.

"All right then."

She sat there for almost an hour, listening to Lee go on about some sort of tournament in a few weeks.

TenTen rarely competed in the tournaments; there was easy discrimination towards women entering the tournaments. When TenTen had been rejected from entering her second tournament ever, she went and complained to Lord Jiraiya. He sympathized with her, and offered a small piece of advice: Men will be men, TenTen, and even despite the fact that you've earned your title, they will overlook you, just because of your gender.

Lord Jiraiya was renowned for his wisdom, so TenTen had trusted him and varied out her ingress.

Lee eventually stood and made his way out of the dining hall, imparting a goodbye to his friend.

TenTen meandered aimlessly for a while around outside before walking back to her living quarters.

On her way back, she met Sai in the hallway.

He had been looking for her.

"Lord Jiraiya has requested for you to come see him. He's outside in the stables."

TenTen nodded in acknowledgment and Sai left, continuing on his way down the hall.

TenTen quickly arrived at her living quarters, where Sakura was sleepily rising.

"You're up early," the younger woman murmured hoarsely. "Where'd you go?"

"I was talking to Lee for a little bit in the dining hall. And Sai just told me Lord Jiraiya needs to speak to me."

Sakura's eyebrows rose.

"What for?"

TenTen shrugged, pulling on a surcoat for warmth.

"I guess I'll just have to go out to the stables and ask him!" she called, letting the chamber door fall behind her.

The dead grass crunched under her feet as she walked outside, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

It was the middle of winter and the days were shorter, making every motion feel as if it mattered.

It was noon, and the sun cast an eerie light on the world, its light blocked by the frighteningly white, winter sky.

As Sai had said, Lord Jiraiya was in the stables, brushing his Hackney's dark mane.

When he heard her enter, he threw her a quick smile.

"Good afternoon," he genially murmured.

"Sir," responded TenTen with a slight bow.

Silence stretched out into minutes. TenTen was confused.

"Sir? Sai told me you needed to speak with me about some matter."

"Yes," stated Jiraiya, "I do. I have a mission I believe only you can help me with."

TenTen immediately perked up.

Lord Jiraiya had not sent her on any missions of particular importance in months; she was excited.

"What is it?" she responded eagerly.

Jiraiya appraised her.

"You've heard of the Uchihas?"

TenTen pulled a slight face.

"Vaguely," she answered.

"Well, the Uchihas have not been responding to correspondence from Queen Tsunade. She has dispatched other knights, but none have been successful in cultivating why the Uchihas have not been cooperative. She has requested my help, and I'm sending you."

TenTen bit her lower lip, a habit she had developed during her squire training. She only did it when something puzzled her.

Eventually she had to ask, "Why? You could send Sai or even Naruto. I'm not skilled in espionage, Lord Jiraiya. I wouldn't be suitable for this task."

Lord Jiraiya inclined his head.

"True, that Sai or Naruto would be a more probable choice, but you are the only one in this area that is both a knight, and a woman."

TenTen did not understand why this had special significance.

"Is there a reason why—?"

"TenTen, being that you are both a woman and a knight, this is the best possible mission for you. With your training, you can detain most males, and being that you are a woman, well . . . you have your own designated section of espionage, that only those of your gender know."

"Oh. You want me to . . . persuade them."

Lord Jiraiya sent her a sly smile.

"Yes. That's what I want, and what Tsunade wants. Obtain the information at any costs, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll have one of the squires prepare your horse tonight, and you'll leave tomorrow morning."

TenTen nodded and started towards the entrance.

She paused however in the entryway and turned back, curious.

"Sir, why can't I take a page with me? It'd be easier. . ."

"Too suspicious. I'm sending you by yourself."

TenTen nodded again, and bowed shortly before leaving.

"And you're going on this mission . . . by yourself?"

TenTen nodded quickly, folding her tunic in fourths.

"But . . . what if something happens? Lord Jiraiya said that other knights came back empty-handed. What does he expect from you?"

TenTen felt a pinprick of annoyance at that last comment, but ignored it, saying, "He expects me to be able to handle the situation in a way that no male knight could accomplish."

Sakura's green eyes widened.

"He expects you to play with them? What if—!"

"Sakura. You're taking this out of proportion. I haven't had a serious mission in months. If I do well, I'll be paid handsomely. And I'll receive more missions. Which means more money."

Sakura sighed, doubtful.

"Fine. You'll send post though, correct? I'll just be stuck here with all of these boys for however many months," scoffed Sakura.

"I might. It depends on how strange these Uchihas are. How strict they are. . . Sending post might be threatening to my completion of the mission."

Understandably, Sakura nodded, standing to her feet.

"Well, I'm going to supper. Are you coming?"

TenTen shook her head.

"No. I'm not hungry, and I still have to finish packing my satchel."

"Alright."

A second later, TenTen heard the door close.

She exhaled loudly and laid back on her bed, restless.

* * *

_Yep. That's the first chapter._

_Also, in this particular Fic, when people are referring to Jiraiya as 'Lord', I wanted to clarify that he is the equivalent of a baron. They just refer to him that way informally._

_:)_

_Review._


	2. II

_Well, here's the second chapter. :)_

hullotherexx: _You are! Congrats! :D Hahaha. :) When I meant "hibernation" I only meant I wouldn't be updating in a few weeks for Fighter. That last chapter sucked a lot of energy from me and I need just a tiny bit of space from it before I begin writing it again. :)_

KMU: _Thanks so much! I love hearing that. :D_

Shubhs: _Are you crazy? I hate Sasuke. No way he's getting in my Fic without a fight to the death! ;) Yes, I have read Tamora Pierce! She's such a good writer! :D_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Eh, well mine's better, if you'll permit me to be conceited. ;D Thank you!_

Mysterious Bluerose: _Aw. :( Well he makes his debut this chapter. :D_

AnimeFreak218: _Haha. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Flipping Kishimoto. :P

* * *

_II._

It was another chilly morning, and as TenTen's stockinged feet hit the stone floor, goose bumps covered her legs and arms.

She scrambled into her clothes, being careful to layer them for maximum warmth.

TenTen knew she'd be freezing either way, but anything to subtle the harsh bite of winter she would try.

After finishing dressing, TenTen snatched some vellum from under her mattress.

She quickly wrote out a message imparting a fair goodbye and slid it next to Sakura's still hand.

Securing her belt, TenTen left the room, hastily making her way to the stables outside.

She did not need her armor on this particular type of mission, it would just weigh her down when really, she needed to be quick and lithe. TenTen hated wearing heavy armor other than the battlefield.

That didn't mean she wasn't carrying some hefty artillery, though.

TenTen entered the stables, spotting the only other human being there.

TenTen smiled wryly at the boy's dark flyaway hair.

She quietly strode up behind him and poked him in between the shoulder blades.

The boy jumped a few inches off the ground, turning to look wide-eyed up at TenTen.

She laughed and patted his shoulder, pushing past him to her horse.

When he finally recovered his speech, Konohamaru complained, "You shouldn't come up behind people and scare them. You almost made me spill this bucket."

TenTen smiled.

"I'm sorry, Konohamaru. My sincerest apologies," she muttered in an almost mocking tone.

Konohamaru grumbled incoherently.

"'s fine, I guess."

He shot TenTen a curious look, obviously thinking something over.

"I can't go with you to the Uchiha estate? You're sure?"

TenTen sighed.

"Yes. You'd just be bored to death anyway. And it's not a mission that's extremely exciting either. I'll be fine by myself."

"Sure you will," Konohamaru murmured, disappointed and seeming doubtful. "You'll be careful, then?"

"Yes, I'll be careful," she grunted, swinging herself into the saddle.

TenTen eyed her squire adoringly.

"Well, what will you do with me being gone? Study, train?"

Eager, Konohamaru exclaimed, "Yes! I will do all of those things!"

Approvingly, TenTen nodded and reached down for her sword, which Konohamaru had been about to strap to the horse's flank.

"I think I'll keep that here for safe keeping. I'll see you soon, Konohamaru. Behave yourself!"

Konohamaru's lopsided smile spread into place and he nodded, holding up a hand in brief farewell.

—

TenTen was smart to ration out her meals.

The ride to the Uchiha estate was a five and a half day journey. By the third day, TenTen still had half a basket left of food.

She had entered a wood not too far back and had decided to let her horse rest some.

TenTen dismounted off, lightly grasping the reins.

She came across a stream an hour later and released her grip on the horse, allowing it to drink freely.

TenTen crouched down, cupping the water in her hands before splashing it onto her face.

It was cold, and as TenTen cupped more, this time to drink, she studied it, surprised it hadn't frozen yet.

She shook her hands dry, wiping the excess off onto her surcoat.

The horse brayed satisfactorily, and TenTen patted its neck reassuringly.

Quietly, she murmured words of encouragement to it.

_Almost there, I promise._

A twig snapped loudly, reverberating in the silent, snowy woods.

TenTen halted her movements, her sharp eyes roving the trees.

What was it—?

A snarl ripped through the boughs of trees, insistent.

TenTen's horse whinnied and reared in fright; TenTen moved out of range to avoid being kicked.

Dashes of black and golden and grey entered the corner of her eyes.

Dogs.

It quickly occurred to her that her dream had not been an omen, but a premonition.

But TenTen could not worry over it now; she had to get out of here.

She tried mounting her Hackney, but it continued to buck, making it impossible to board.

The wild dogs continued their advance, their gaping forming disgusting growls.

TenTen made a split decision and hastily untied her sack of weaponry.

Her sword moved heavily with the bag, but TenTen's hands clasped another object.

A mace.

The dogs attacked.

In her peripheral vision, TenTen saw her horse had had enough; it galloped off, far away from the danger.

But her attention had gone back to the animals, one had broken from the group and launched forward, aiming for TenTen's chest.

She stumbled, but managed to club the dog in the side.

It whimpered and backed away like a misbehaved pup.

But then the others assaulted in a group.

TenTen caught a few but was unable to deal a devastating blow before a dog bit her leg.

TenTen cried out and fell to the hard, frozen ground.

Her head struck the firm, packed earth.

She felt dizzy and her grip loosened on the mace.

The dog tightened its hold on her leg; its teeth broke flesh.

TenTen's eyes watered in pain.

The dog preceded to bite, hard, on TenTen's leg, its jaws clamping like a vice.

Summoning determination, TenTen lifted her mace and brought it down on the beast's head.

The dog faltered but did not release its canines from her flesh.

TenTen beat it over the head again, desperate. In almost a dreamlike state, she noticed the blood spreading on the delicate snow. TenTen barely comprehended it was her blood.

Over and over again, she clubbed the dog on the cranium until finally, after delay and unwillingness, the wild beast released her.

With grumbles and wounded whines, the pack retreated.

TenTen was now alone, her leg mangled and bleeding onto the white forest floor.

She let go of her mace, letting it lie in the snow beside her.

TenTen lay there, still. Her head was growing increasingly fuzzy, and black spots were erupting across her vision in violent, persistent bursts.

TenTen closed her eyes and felt her hold on reality slip.

—

Neji strode purposefully down the hall, easily avoiding servants and family members.

He had not time to dally; Hiashi needed him now.

For what, Neji did not yet know. But surely it was important if he had to interrupt his studies for it.

He found Hiashi in the main hall, conducting people to various places.

It was difficult to approach his uncle; the tumultuous crowd was pushing and shoving to get to their assigned task.

Hiashi turned, finding his nephew and called his name, clutching Neji's shirt to pull him the last bit of distance.

"What's going on, Uncle? Is there an emergency?"

Hiashi shook his head at his nephew's questions, sighing heavily to repeat the story told to him merely hours before.

"Around midday, the hunting group that went out this morning found a body in the woods, bleeding."

This struck curiousness in Neji's mind, sharp and pronounced.

"Is he all right?"

"She," Hiashi corrected, "will be fine. Her leg was the only thing injured, but she's lucky she didn't die from the cold. I am putting you in charge of making sure she is well cared for."

Neji's eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Me? Why not Hinata or Hanabi?"

"Hinata is in careful preparation for her wedding, and Hanabi is devoting all of her time to studying. You are the only one with enough free time to take over this task. And you are the best qualified."

"Qualified?"

Hiashi eyed his nephew.

"Well, we must know what she was doing in those woods by herself without an escort, don't we?"

Neji inclined his head.

"And you want me to extract an answer."

"Yes. She is sleeping, currently, but we placed her in a spare room near the study."

Hiashi dismissed him and Neji left, finding his way to the injured girl's room.

There were a crowd of people at the door, shushing each other and peeking in.

Neji turned them away, stern.

Making sure they were all gone, Neji entered the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

She was lying on the bed, eyes closed.

After examining her face, Neji concluded she wasn't a girl at all.

If anything, she was the same age as Neji himself, or a little older.

Neji's eyes floated to her injury.

Her calf was wrapped in linen, but blood had spotted the expensive fabric.

She also wore no head-covering, something that would usually label a woman as a whore.(1)

Neji wondered if this was true or not.

She didn't _look_ like a whore. . .

Neji frowned.

Her hair was brown. Neji couldn't recall ever seeing a woman's hair before; all women except little girls had to wear head-coverings.

He pursed his lips, unsure.

He was still musing when she stirred, opening her eyes.

"Who are you?" she croaked, jolting Neji out of his thoughts.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Neji Hyuga. I'm the nephew of the owner of this estate. And who are you?"

"TenTen," she murmured back, brown eyes cynical. After a pause, she said, "What happened to me? All I remember are these wild dogs and then I suppose I fainted."

"Hunters, from our estate. They were out hunting and found you in the woods. It's a wonder you didn't freeze to death."

TenTen blinked and moved onto her back, gasping aloud in pain. She had placed pressure on her injured leg.

Neji watched her clench her fists tightly, obviously agonized.

"What were you doing in the woods anyway?" Neji prompted once she settled again.

"I was resting. I'd been traveling for three days and I found that stream in the woods. Then those dogs attacked. Ran my horse off too," she added bitterly.

Neji's forehead wrinkled.

What had this woman been doing with a horse? Horses were impossibly expensive, and this woman didn't look entirely special. She had no ring on her finger either, so that also cancelled out that she'd gotten money from her husband, and even if she had, no woman learned to ride a horse without appropriate training that was far and few between.

"Where did you get your horse?"

TenTen's brown eyes flashed with an undeniable defiance.

"I bought it, if that's what you're asking. With _my_ money."

"How did you get enough money to buy a horse? You're a wom—!"

"Woman?" TenTen completed. She treated him to a healthy glare. "I'm a knight. I serve Baron Jiraiya of Konohagakure."

Incredulous, Neji stared at her.

"How did you come about being a knight when you're a woman?" he finally asked.

"My father. He was a knight before he died in the plague. I got passed on his coat of arms and began my training as a page when I was seven."

"And they accepted you, even though you were a woman?"

"Yes. Lord Jiraiya. . . He's eccentric and likes differentials. I was the perfect pupil in his eyes."

"You don't look twenty-one," Neji commented, recalling the age for the appropriate dubbing of a knight.

"I'm not," TenTen responded, cautiously shifting again. "I was granted the title early. I did well in a battle, and they honored me on the battlefield by granting me knighthood."

Neji considered her.

"You were on a mission, then, when you were injured."

TenTen grimaced, but nodded.

"Yes. I was traveling to the Uchiha estate."

She released a loud sigh.

"Now I'm set back considerably. I'll have to send post to Lord Jiraiya and tell him—!"

"That's not necessary. As soon as you recover, my uncle can lend you whatever you need to complete your mission. It would be an honor to host and serve a knight."

TenTen flushed in admiration.

"Thank you for your hospitality and services, then. Though I'll still need to contact them and let them know there will be a delay. They might choose to send someone else in my stead."

Neji was silent and he reached behind him, hoisting a sack of heavy artillery.

"This was found near you, I'm sure. It's yours?"

TenTen smiled wryly and held out her hand for it.

"Yes. It was the only thing I managed to save before my horse ran off."

Neji placed it next to her and stepped toward the door.

"Would you like something to eat? If you haven't eaten in a while. . ."

"No. I'm not hungry." She smiled at him and Neji felt his chest rise in expectation. Something about that smile. . . "Thank you, Neji, and please inform your uncle of my gratitude."

Neji nodded and pulled open the door, exiting into the hallway.

Back in the spare room, TenTen was slowly examining her weapons, making sure everything was there.

When seeing that everything was in order, TenTen finally removed her sword, unsheathing it from the encasing.

Holding her sword always made her feel comfort and an increasing set of value.

She gripped the hilt, cutting and slicing the air.

TenTen grinned to herself.

She still had it, even though she hadn't practiced in several days.

TenTen smirked and sheathed it back, setting it next to her while she put the other weapons on the floor.

She moved further down on the bed, the straw chafing her hands.

She was tired more than anything; pain sucked out all of her energy.

Her thoughts moved to the man she'd met today.

He was an interesting sort of person, the kind she rarely came in contact with.

His expression had remained cold and distant throughout their conversation.

TenTen wondered absently if he was always like that before she fell asleep, her hand touching familiar metal as she drifted away.

* * *

(1) A woman's hair symbolized their seductiveness in these days. If your hair went uncovered, you were labeled as a whore and socially demoralized. Women _had_ to wear head-coverings; it was mandatory. Also, a tidbit of information: If someone took your hat or head-covering off (which was a crime, by the way) was equivalent to accusing someone of being a whore.

_:)_

_Please review._


	3. III

_Hello again, dear friends. :)_

_So, I've been reading this amazing book. . . :D Check out _Graceling _by Kristin Cashore. If you like this Fic, I'm almost positive you'll like that book. :)_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Haha. You read my very thoughts. ;) Thanks!_

Shubhs: _Yes, I'm an endless ocean of vast knowledge. . . Not. :D Erm. . . *whispers to self* Undecided? Do I have to choose a country? XD I don't want to follow anything else other than the storyline and the basic knowledge of the Middle Ages era. I'm sorry if that seems lazy of me, but if I try throwing in actual History and countries, I'm bound to screw up something. Best leave them out of this, ne? SWOON! Haha. I love that word._

MadamMistress: _Yes, hats become useful in winter. Shields the world from my dreadfully frizzy hair. Thanks much! :D_

hullotherexx: _Hehehe. Thanks._

KMU: _No. She just dresses like one. O.o I kid, I kid. ;) Chyes! Uh, wait. . . Dogs? No one said anything about that in the contract. . . :)_

neji's goddess: _I write. You enjoy. It's a perfect equation. ;)_

**Disclaimer:** I. Do. Not. Owneth. Thee. Except you Sterling Knight. You can come with me. :)

* * *

_III._

Bright sunlight hit her face from the window across her bed.

She stared at it through the thick panes of the window; bare trees were visible at the edges from the top, swaying in an invisible breeze.

Her face and left side of her body felt warm, no doubt from the sunlight and her thick blankets.

And she also felt dry; her skin was sticky and blood was still dried on her leg and arms from where she'd hit the dogs so hard.

She needed a bath, or at least some water to wash her face.

Decisive, TenTen threw the blankets off, looking with measure down at the floor.

"You won't know if you don't try," she scolded herself.

Precarious, TenTen lowered herself to the floor slowly, easing her aching arms down.

With success, her feet met the rug on the floor, shielding her from the chilliness.

She was standing, with aid from her arms and hands, of course.

TenTen wanted to test further.

She removed her hands from their safe position on the bed and surely placed her injured leg forward, as if to walk.

She was there, for a mere instant, before she fell, losing her supposed sure footing.

She reached out for something, anything to stop the expected bad fall on the stone floor she awaited.

Her descent stopped abruptly, a hard hand clutching her forearm in a strong grip.

She halted, staring around curiously to see who had helped her.

It was the man from before.

TenTen tried to recall his name, but came up short.

He maneuvered her up while still maintaining her dignity, easily sitting her back on the bed, her deformed leg and her normal one hanging over the side.

"You'll only injure yourself more if you do things like that in haste," he commented.

"I had it well under control," TenTen insisted indignantly.

"As I could tell from your position on the floor."

TenTen's brown eyes narrowed.

"There's no need to be fresh with me, sir. Or is that the way you treat your guests?"

Neji paused and turned slightly away from her, to hide his smirk.

"My apologies, Lady Knight. Mornings always give me a headache and cause me to act . . . rude."

TenTen rolled her eyes at the wall.

She was fond of impudence, especially with the men she lived with and the other knights she came in contact with daily.

But she couldn't order them around, most outranked her, if not for gender.

But this one. . . this one she could do whatever she wished.

TenTen smiled wryly and missed the first few words of her visitor's sentence.

"Pardon?" she interrupted.

"I have breakfast for you, if you wish to take it," Neji repeated flatly.

TenTen considered it.

She wasn't altogether that hungry, and TenTen figured she could wait until lunch.

"If you don't eat, you won't regain your strength as quickly," Neji offered blandly, watching her face.

"That may be true, but I think I am in more need of a bath. A big estate like this that can afford rugs on the floor no doubt has a bathhouse. . . or at least a well to draw water."

Neji held his tongue from quipping at her bold assumption.

"We have both water and a place for you to bathe, if that's what you wish."

A smile appeared at the corner of TenTen's mouth.

"Yes. A bath is what I require."

Grimly, Neji responded, "I will arrange it for you then."

And he went out her door, without another word.

TenTen figured he was angry at her for being insufferable.

She found she didn't care.

—

Neji came and led her swiftly down a hall of stone, tapestries and other artifacts decorating the walls.

She had wanted to pause and examine them, but Neji was brisk and did not allow it.

She was again unable to walk without help, Neji having to resort to lending her his arm for her to hold onto.

TenTen more than once had a close call of falling, and Neji would quickly right her and speed up again.

She figured he wasn't used to being slowed down by injured ladies, knight or not.

"My apologies for being slow," she finally said, as he led her down another passageway. "If I were not in my current state, I would not hinder you."

Neji merely nodded to show he had heard her.

After a moment, she noticed something and said, "For such a big estate, there doesn't seem to be very many people around. How many live here?"

Neji's jaw set, thinking.

"My whole family resides here. You haven't seen nearly anyone because they're busy." He paused and then decided to divulge more information, "My cousin is getting married in a few weeks. My family is making sure the appropriate preparations are complete before that time."

TenTen perked up some.

"A wedding? How interesting. Who is she marrying?"

Neji sent her a glance, but TenTen did not notice it.

"A knight, actually. He has considerable wealth for his position and will be a valuable ally to my family."

TenTen gritted her teeth together.

She tried to keep her mouth shut on such matters.

More often than not, she had to remind herself that her freedom as a knight did not apply to regular people of her gender.

They were chosen for marriage, with dowries and no say in the matter.

Still, TenTen could not stop herself from asking the question on her mind.

"Does she love him? Has she even met him before this marriage was announced?"

Startled, Neji stared down at her, bemused.

He pursed his mouth.

"My cousin realizes the things expected of her, and she agreed to the marriage willingly. And yes, she has met him, once or twice. Enough for her to form an opinion about him."

TenTen's eyebrows furrowed unhappily.

He still had not answered her former question, though his silence had been enough.

Neji stopped at a wide door on her right, one-handedly unlatching it.

"Enjoy your bath, Lady Knight. Handmaidens are in there to assist you."

Sharply, TenTen looked up at him.

"I do not need handmaidens," she emphasized harshly. "I'm perfectly capable of bathing my own person without the help of someone else."

Neji studied her expression, shocked.

Who was she to refuse their services?

But Neji shook his head and opened the doors to the bath.

The handmaidens jumped to stand straight, their shoulders and backs stiff.

There were at least seven in total.

"The Lady Knight wishes not for handmaidens. Please leave and attend to your normal duties," Neji commanded, voice level.

The handmaidens barely managed to control their stunned faces, but did as he said, filing out in an orderly line.

They sent TenTen looks, curious and offended.

TenTen ignored them, holding onto the wall for support as she crept into the spacious room.

She stopped at the edge of the wooden tub, taking pleasure at the sight of steam emitting from the water.

She hadn't had a hot bath in such a long while. . .

Neji was staring at her.

TenTen met his gaze, waiting for him to speak.

Finally, he forced his words out.

"You're an odd sort of person, aren't you? No handmaidens, delivering your opinions. . ."

He shook his head again.

He seemed exasperated.

A slow smile graced her lips.

"You'll get used to it, I'm sure."

Neji sent her another glance before saying by the door, "Enjoy your bath."

"Thank you."

The wide doors closed and TenTen vaguely heard the latch from the opposing side slide into place.

She noticed the latch on her own side and moved, slowly, to latch it also.

TenTen turned back to her bath and began to remove her clothes until she was naked.

Shivering with cold, she slipped into the steaming bath, goose bumps spreading across every inch of her skin.

Once she grew used to the hot temperature of the water, TenTen sighed and sank as deep into the tub as she could go without hindering her breathing.

She sat like that for a while, breathing deeply over and over again.

Finally, the water began to cool off and TenTen decided to hurry up and finish.

She ducked under the water and scrubbed her hair thoroughly, her scalp aching by the time she was sure the dirt and oil was out of it.

She then turned her attention to her body.

She started with her injured leg, prying and digging off the grime that had not separated instantly with the contact of the water.

The wound looked clean enough, and the bleeding had stopped, but it was fairly deep.

The teeth marks from the dogs were large and round, imprinted on her skin.

It was raw red, a layer of flesh torn away.

TenTen winced as she ran a finger over it and withdrew her hand, starting to clean her arms.

She was done several minutes later and stepped out of the wooden tub, patting herself dry with some linen that had been left on the back of a nearby chair.

Her wet hair dripped onto her face and she impatiently brushed it back while she tugged on her clothes, leaving off her extra tunic and surcoat she'd worn outside.

TenTen reached into one of her tunic pockets and grasped for some leftover twine she'd had.

She plaited her hair blindly, tying the resulting end with the found twine.

She finished and strode to the doors while gripping the stone wall, unlatching the doors.

Neji stood across from her with his arms crossed; he must've unlatched the other side a while ago.

He offered her his arm again silently, waiting.

TenTen took it, ignoring the grimace that pushed forth to her face every time she put weight on her right leg.

Neji noticed this, but he would not humble himself further into carrying her.

Before long, they reached TenTen's room once again.

TenTen moved to her bed, crossing her left leg under her right one, which was stretched out, a position that eased the pain.

"Let me see your leg," Neji said.

TenTen raised an eyebrow.

"You're not a physician. What will you do about it?"

"My uncle asked me to report the condition of your leg. That's what I plan to do."

TenTen grumpily took hold of her loose leggings, rolling them up to her knee.

She watched Neji's face carefully.

Most men only saw the legs of a woman unless he was married to her.

TenTen almost snorted.

And if he'd seen her hair, then she was as good as a prostitute anyhow, legs or no.

Neji ignored her, carefully examining her leg.

"It's not bleeding?" he prompted.

"I suppose not. Just hurts like the Devil."

She saw Neji's jaw slack and his eyebrows raised.

TenTen chuckled to herself.

"If my swearing surprises you, then I doubt you've figured me out much."

"Or maybe I haven't bothered to in the first place because you're so . . . unmannered."

TenTen's eyes flashed to his face.

Unmannered? How dare he?

"You dare say that to a knight? I could kill you for that!" she exclaimed.

Neji eyed her, unfrightened.

"Probably. But you won't."

TenTen was humored, however angry she was at him for his words.

"And why is that?"

"Because I could beat you anyway."

TenTen's lips parted in astonishment.

Once she recovered herself, she scoffed.

"Really. Well, we'll have to see to it then."

TenTen made to move from her bed.

Neji held his hand out to stop her.

"No need. You're injured and will not have enough strength. Save your energy for when you're well. Then I will show you."

And Neji whisked out of her room, onto some other business task.

TenTen lied back and rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

Beat _her_?

It was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

* * *

_:)_

_I liked writing this lots._

_I got the first few words in my mind and they just wouldn't stop bugging me; that's why this update is so soon._

_But I know you were wanting more anyway. ;D_

_Review._


	4. IV

_Hello to you all. :)_

_You guys have no idea how much I love this Fic. :) I can't stop writing it and I can't keep it from my head!!! :D_

Shubhs: _Hehehe. :)_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Erm. . . Eventually. :) Maybe next chapter? I've already begun to write it, so I'll see how it goes. Yeah. . . I just made up some number. . . :) Here it is!_

AnimeFreak218: _Probably. :) Good logic, there._

**Disclaimer:** Say it with me: Kishimoto.

* * *

_IV._

Hiashi looked up when Neji entered the main hall.

From what it looked like, he was perusing wedding details.

Neji made a point not to bring the wedding up.

"Ah, Neji. How is the Lady Knight?"

Neji shrugged.

"She seems fine. She wasn't hungry for breakfast, but she requested a bath. I did as you said and looked at her leg, also."

"How is it?"

Neji recalled the injury.

"Some of her flesh was torn away by the dog. And there are imprinted teeth marks. Other than that, it appears fine. She cleaned it well when she bathed, and she said it was no longer bleeding either."

Hiashi nodded approvingly.

"Is she able to walk yet?"

Neji shook his head.

"Not without assistance."

Hiashi frowned, rifling through papers.

Neji cleared his throat, and Hiashi glanced back up.

"Yes?"

"Uncle, when she was attacked, her horse ran off. The only belongings she was able to save were her weapons. Perhaps we could provide her with some extra clothes?"

Hiashi nodded, understanding.

"Of course. She is about the same size as Hinata, yes? Get some clothes from her. . . And also, escort her to dinner tonight. I would like to meet her."

Neji nodded and exited the main hall.

Hinata's quarters were only down the hall from his own.

Neji knocked, waiting for her to open the door.

A moment later, it opened, revealing a short girl, her head covered in linen.

Her eyes were huge, but she greeted her cousin in that small, quiet voice of hers.

"Neji," she curtly murmured. "Did you need something?"

"Yes," he responded. "You recall that we have a guest?"

Hinata nodded quickly.

"Well, when she was attacked by those wild dogs in the forest, her horse ran off with her clothes. Do you have anything you could spare?"

Hinata nodded again and retreated into her room.

Neji waited by the door, knowing it'd be improper for him to enter without permission.

Hinata returned a moment later, three dresses stacked neatly on top of each other.

"I assume she has undergarments?"

Neji pulled a face, portraying a grimace.

Hinata nodded and disappeared again.

Thankfully, she had wrapped linen around the undergarments so Neji did not have to see.

"Thank you," Neji said, grateful.

Hinata waved it away and said a brief goodbye, shutting the door again.

Neji looked down at the dresses in his arms.

An inkling told him TenTen would not wear these unless she was forced; she was a knight after all.

He went to his room and hastily folded some tunics and leggings that were now too small for him.

After glancing around, Neji left, treading back to TenTen's room.

She was sitting up in her bed, polishing a dagger.

She looked up when Neji came in.

TenTen eyed him suspiciously.

"They're clothes," he said. "My cousin gave me some things for you to wear."

TenTen reached for them, but upon seeing that they were dresses, grimaced.

"I don't where dresses much. They get in the way."

"I expected as much. Which is why I brought you some tunics and leggings of mine that are too small."

TenTen smiled wryly, studying the clothes.

"Yes, these will be much better."

Neji watched her.

"Also, my uncle wants to see you at dinner."

TenTen's nose wrinkled.

"That means wear a dress, correct?"

Neji did not indicate a choice.

TenTen held one of the dresses up, curious.

She bit her lip.

"I know it'd be polite to dress like a woman for once, but your uncle, I think, we'll have to understand that I'm a knight for a reason."

TenTen considered Neji, searching for his opinion.

"Do what you wish, Lady TenTen," was all he murmured.

She leaned back against the stone wall.

"Are you always this impassive? It's quite annoying," she added as an afterthought.

"You think I'm annoying," Neji stated, clarifying.

"Yes. I don't like impassive people," TenTen spurned.

Neji stared at her.

"Are you always this condescending and brash? You're incomparable to any woman I've ever met."

"Maybe you've been meeting the wrong women," TenTen muttered under her breath. To Neji, she shot back, "In case you haven't come to this conclusion, I'm not like the other women you've met. I'm a knight and I've been trained as one. I've been to war, and seen death with my own eyes. I'm not some polite, well-behaved girl, so stop acting surprised!"

Neji exhaled evenly; she'd shouted at him. . .

He shook his head.

TenTen waited, fuming, wondering what he would say.

The silence stretched out between them, and finally, TenTen broke it, impatient.

"I suppose I should say an apology, but I don't particularly feel like it."

Neji snorted, smiling slightly.

"To answer your question, no, I'm not impassive all the time. If you want impassive, just wait until you meet my cousin. She's the quietest person I've ever met. And I have a question for you."

Curious, TenTen inclined her head for him to continue.

"Do you trust me?"

TenTen's forehead wrinkled, confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because tonight at dinner, I think you'll realize just how . . .different you are to my family. They won't like you very much," Neji expressed plainly, studying her brown irises.

TenTen couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"It wouldn't be the first time, I promise."

Neji smirked.

"You might think it'll be easy, but you'll need my help tonight."

TenTen closed her eyes for a brief second.

"Alright then. How do you plan to help me?"

"Just listen to what I say. . . And watch your temper," Neji said, turning to the door.

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Easier said than done, Neji Hyuga."

—

When Neji returned hours later, TenTen had at least attempted to make herself presentable.

Her leggings and tunic were long, not only for warmth but for propriety. It had been a relief to her to change; her clothes had been dried and bloodstained, and the smell had churned her stomach.

She shot him a sharp glance and smirked as she cautiously maneuvered off her bed.

"You look nice," she complimented.

Neji sincerely doubted that she meant it.

"As do you," he replied, despite his doubts.

TenTen moved to where Neji stood by the door, randomly grasping objects to support her weight.

Neji took her by the elbow, guiding her into the hallway.

She waited for him to shut the door, an object catching the corner of her eye.

It was a painting, and a small one at that, featuring a portrait of a trio.

TenTen examined it.

"That's my uncle," Neji commentated from behind her.

TenTen slightly moved forward.

"And his family?" TenTen finished.

"Yes."

TenTen's eyes floated over the stern-looking man and to his wife, who appeared much kinder.

"His wife is very pretty," she said genially.

Neji paused before saying, "She was. She died while giving birth."

The mention of this brought TenTen's eyes to the single child in the picture, a four-year-old with dark hair cut short.

"My cousin Hinata. She's the one getting married in a couple of weeks."

TenTen considered her, curious.

"You said your aunt died in childbirth. Did she have another baby?"

"Yes. Hanabi. She's thirteen."

TenTen turned away, done with gazing at the portrait.

"And your parents?" she prompted as Neji led her away.

"Dead," Neji answered.

"I'm sorry," TenTen replied blankly.

Neji shook away her apology.

"You didn't know them, so don't apologize. I was very young when they passed."

They walked the rest of the way in appreciative silence, reaching the main hall in several minutes.

TenTen was quicker on her feet now, even though her injury had been several days ago, and she swiftly pushed the pain it caused her to walk to the back of her mind.

There were a great many gathered in the main hall, servants, residents, all varieties and sorts.

The men stood in respect and TenTen bit her tongue to keep from saying, "No, please sit."

Even after she sat and most of the men sat, one remained standing before her, across the other side of the table.

"Lady Knight," he greeted in a strong, controlled baritone, "welcome to my estate. I am Lord Hiashi."

TenTen rose from her chair and bowed respectfully, for knights were always to be cordial and grateful to their hosts and superiors.

"Lord Hiashi, I must thank you for your overwhelming hospitality. If not for you, I surely would have bled or frozen to death in that forest."

Hiashi smiled, pleased at her gratitude.

He sat, gesturing for TenTen to do the same.

He brought forth their supper with two fingers, and while the servants dished it out, Hiashi began conversation.

"If I might be so bold, Lady Knight, may I ask just why you were traveling alone? Don't knights, such as yourself, have assistants?"

TenTen didn't believe this was a bold or ridiculous question; it was fairly reasonable, and if anything, pointed out her stupidity.

She cleared her throat.

"I have a squire, who is my assistant. But seeing as my mission is not particularly threatening, I saw no reason to bring him with me. He has studies that command his attention."

"How generous of you," commented Hiashi, sipping the wine from his cup.

TenTen did not respond and clenched her fist under the table.

"Neji tells me you are under the current employment of Lord Jiraiya?" continued Hiashi, measuring her expressions.

TenTen quietly flicked her gaze right to Neji, who was staring down at the table, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Yes, that's true," TenTen answered, brown irises floating back to Hiashi. "He has treated me well for five years, if I recall correctly."

Hiashi brought a spoonful of soup to his mouth and swallowed.

TenTen took this opportunity to pick up a slice of bread and chew it, thoughtful.

She had figured she would receive questions of course, but she still had an idea that Lord Hiashi was skirting around the ones he really wanted to ask until she was more comfortable.

Realizing this, TenTen rolled her shoulders in the slightest movement, releasing tension.

"Neji also said you had served in the war."

TenTen wished the taste in her mouth wasn't so bitter.

"Yes. In the recent one, actually, from at least six months ago."

"How was it?" Hiashi pressed.

TenTen considered his question.

"I was glad to see it over, Lord Hiashi. It's never a pleasure to see dear friends killed before your very eyes."

Hiashi inclined his head, as if he understood. Which TenTen knew for a fact he did not.

"And of your mission? Was it an urgent bit of business?"

TenTen took her time, lifting her cup to her mouth to rinse the taste out.

She could tell the wine was expensive, and she half-wondered how much Hiashi had paid for it.

"It was vaguely urgent. Lord Jiraiya received a letter from Queen Tsunade that her post to the Uchiha estate had remained unanswered for weeks. I was the one chosen to go and figure out why they have been uncooperative. My injury has set me back, but I believe I will be able to recover in appropriate time so Lord Jiraiya does not have to find a replacement."

Hiashi was leaning in, intent.

"The Uchihas are our neighbors. True, we haven't heard anything from them in a matter of weeks, but we have been neighbors for centuries. We will help you any way we can," Hiashi promised.

TenTen smiled.

"You have done so much to help me. For that, I'm forever in you and your progeny's debt."

Something in Hiashi's face twinged.

TenTen figured he thought this was a rather audacious promise. She did not care. She was a knight, and a damn good one. It was their choice if they took her up on this offer she did not give out very often.

Dinner finished and by that time, TenTen had located the future bride.

She was a pretty person, with large eyes and what seemed like sound judgement.

However, her lack of self-confidence was immediately obvious. She made no eye contact with anyone, and if she did, it was merely a darting glance. Her voice was quiet and forever respectful. Docile.

Like a doe, TenTen compared, naming the gentle creature, for whom Hinata had a resemblance.

After giving the girl careful thought, TenTen decided she wanted to ultimately speak to her, whenever the opportunity chose to present itself.

Neji walked her back to her room, saying in a low tone, "You did much better than I thought you would."

TenTen could not hold back a smirk.

"Did you think I would intentionally butt heads with everyone in the room? Of course not. Your uncle is an influential man. If I misbehaved myself he would surely report it back to Lord Jiraiya, who would have me flayed soundly."

"Still," Neji replied as he stopped at her door, letting his arm fall, "you presented yourself befittingly. Meaning I didn't have to stretch my neck out for you."

TenTen rolled her eyes, not caring if he saw.

"Don't bother yourself with stretching your neck out for me. I can handle myself, as I've told you before."

Neji's mouth pursed indignantly.

TenTen chose to ask a question.

"Your cousin. Hinata? Is she always so . . . silent? Even when people spoke to her, she answered in a mere whisper."

"Yes. It's ironic, really. The person she will be marrying is loud and . . . idiotic, I'm afraid."

TenTen snorted, a quick smile flashing to her mouth.

"Are you actually insulting your soon-to-be cousin-in-law? Shameful," she teased.

Neji shook his head.

"Goodnight," he called over his shoulder as he left her standing in the hall, alone.

TenTen raised her eyebrows at his retreating back.

Neji Hyuga needed a sense of humor.

* * *

_Sigh._

_I liked writing this chapter, especially the interaction between TenTen and Hiashi. :)_

_Review?_


	5. V

_:)_

AnimeFreak218: _Hahaha. Soon enough for you? ;)_

hullotherexx: _Thank you! :D . . . Are you sure it's Naruto? Muahahah! Well, it's not the next hour, but it's the same day! Hahaha. :D Yes, it does mean more updates. . . XD Which means someone's going to murder me for not posting Liasion. . . Which I need to work on next. Discipline, discipline. :)_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Hahaha. Awkward is correct. . . Hiashi's a nosy guy. :P_

Shubhs: _She won't be that violent. She has to behave herself, remember? The Chivalry Code and all that. :) Haha. Thanks!_

Drea1284: _Yes. It's relieving not to have to write about Konoha all the time. :) Will try._

**Disclaimer:** Yeah. . . Pretty much everything belongs to somebody. :) John Donne's poem belongs to him. Kishimoto's characters belong to him. I own everything else. :D

* * *

_V._

By weeks' end, TenTen was able to walk around by herself.

Granted, she did so with a carefully measured pace, and she did not even attempt to run, but she could walk without Neji's assistance.

No longer confined to her room, TenTen took the liberty of exploration, examining the random artifacts she found on the walls in great detail.

Lord Jiraiya had trinkets, but he was not fond of placing things on his walls, other than tapestries of women with men in rather seedy and vulgar positions and poses.

The Hyugas clearly had more self-prestige and honor in their hearts; TenTen saw not a coarse artifact or tapestry in the entire place.

It almost put her out; where were the secrets that emanated from nobles? She had seen none, and half of her mind informed her that she probably wouldn't.

—

It was on one of her particular adventures, well past a reasonable hour, that she found herself in what appeared to be an office.

Upon her inspection, however, TenTen realized it was a library.

TenTen had begun to hear of libraries since she was young, but never, never had she thought she would encounter one personally.(1)

Paper was rare, making books seem like figments of the imagination.

TenTen had been educated and knew both how to read and write, but Lord Jiraiya had only his personal books, and she had not been allowed to borrow them.

The sight before her was astonishing.

She had never seen so many books in one place before, stacked neatly on shelves, their leather bindings shining with the light from her lit candle.

TenTen shook her head in disbelief, her mouth left open unpolitely.

She put her fingers out to graze the spines.

The warmth she felt at the tips had her excited.

She was about to withdraw a book from its place when a noise at the door stopped her.

Neji was standing there, at the doorpost, holding his candle low, accentuating his cheekbones with the dark.

If TenTen wasn't so enraptured with the library, she would have noted him to be handsome.

TenTen left his eyes, gesturing wildly to the literature around her.

"Are all of these yours?" she inquired, astounded.

"The Hyuga estate's," Neji replied crisply.

TenTen chewed on her bottom lip, turning back to the leather-bound volumes.

She shook her head again, dazed.

"May I?" she asked him, her fingers inches from touching one.

Amused, Neji came to stand beside her, switching the candle to the hand furthest from her.

"Yes," he granted, watching the look that spread across her face.

TenTen grasped the book, running her hand palm-down along the front.

The leather was smooth and without cracks.

TenTen tentatively and cautiously opened the leather to the first page.

It was a book of sonnets.

TenTen sighed in a rush of contented breath and glanced up at Neji at her side.

"Is there any possible way I might be able to read this?"

The wistfulness in her voice was too much, even for Neji to joke.

"Yes, but, perhaps you should read it in here. My uncle would loathe to find one of his books around his house carelessly."

"I wouldn't be careless with such a precious thing!" TenTen snapped, backing away from him, as if he were threatening her.

"Of course you wouldn't," Neji murmured, letting his voice even out.

TenTen stared up at him, analyzing.

"Do you like to read, Lord Neji?"

Neji considered her.

Her face was struck with sincere curiosity, but Neji could see with the help of the candlelight that her eyes read eagerness to digest the volume clutched at her chest.

His mouth twitched in amusement.

"Yes. I have read all of the books you see here. Plus a few volumes in my room."

TenTen's eyes widened in surprise.

"We haven't discussed your profession as of yet. What is it that you do?" TenTen asked seconds later, this thought occurring to her.

"Technically," Neji began very slowly, "I do not have a profession, other than a scholar and a tutor. I graduated from university just a few months ago, and took up tutoring the young Hyugas here. I tutor Hinata and Hanabi also, but Hinata's education shall end once she is married off."

TenTen's eyebrows found their way close to her scalp.

It was an incredible feat to complete the plain education she had been offered, merely because she was a knight in training. But to go to university and graduate? That was indeed an accomplishment.

She looked him over, head to feet in sizable admiration.

"Come. I'll walk you back to your room."

TenTen appeared heartbroken, looking at the book in her hands.

"It's late," Neji warned.

TenTen sighed loudly in frustration, but she obliged, carefully sliding the book back in its place.

Her room was on the other side of the manor, which gave TenTen more time to quiz Neji.

"What are the books in your room about?"

Neji smiled slyly.

"Nothing you'd be interested in, I'm sure."

TenTen glared at the floor their candles lit.

"Stop being stubborn."

Neji exhaled amiably.

"Well, I have an encyclopedia. And a volume on the history of the Roman Empire in Latin. And some sonnets and prose. . . Nothing too particular."

TenTen bit her lip.

"If I read all of the books in the library, will you lend me your books?"

Neji smiled and made her a promise.

"If you read all of the books in the library, front to back, I will buy you your own book."

It was a good thing it was fairly dim, even with the candles, so that Neji could not see the impassioned expression that coated TenTen's face.

It was a personal thing, and it wasn't like she didn't have money of her own, though most of her wages went to paying for the repair of her weapons and armor.

"I don't wish to trouble you," she responded seconds later, voice irresolute.

"It will be no trouble. If you really read all of the books in the library, then I will buy you your own book. As a gift."

There, he'd said it again!

She bit her lip.

It was such a tempting offer, so tempting.

TenTen took a leap of faith and perceived that Neji Hyuga was a man of his word.

"Alright," she conceded and walked the rest of the way with her companion in silence.

—

The next morning, TenTen decided she wanted to fight Neji.

She was well enough to walk and TenTen figured she would do fairly well to maneuver around. She lifted her sword from its place beside her bed and sheathed it, exiting her room to locate him.

The people she passed in the corridors seemed surprised she was carrying such a weapon so casually.

TenTen ignored them.

Ultimately, she had to ask a passing servant to direct her to Neji's rooms, as she had been unsuccessful in finding him.

The servant took one look at the sword and bustled off; TenTen followed.

The servant led her down a hall, and then another, pointing to a door on her left before leaving her altogether.

TenTen knocked on the door, impatiently waiting for Neji to open it.

When he did, he appeared bemused.

TenTen diverted his attention to her sword.

"I want to fight you today."

Neji raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're well enough?"

"Yes. Come on."

TenTen led him outside into the cold. She half-cursed herself for not wearing a coat, but she knew once they got started that she would not need one; her pumping blood would keep her warm.

They walked to a clearing, free of trees and a good distance from the manor.

TenTen unsheathed her sword without any particular feeling of grandeur.

Her sword was long and a stunning silver.

However, it was far from new. Neji could see the minor lines and abrasions that littered the surface, scars from various fights and battles. But the point on the sword was sharp, and Neji knew it could pierce his skin clean if enough pressure was applied.

His own sword was thinner and weighed less. His was also without scuffs and scrapes; he did not find a lot of uses for it.

TenTen considered him.

"I'm not wearing protection and I don't have a shield. Don't hit me too hard," she warned.

Neji nodded.

"The same goes for you," he responded.

TenTen grinned, but obliged with a nod.

"Ready?" she prompted.

TenTen did not wait for Neji's answer.

She struck out, thrusting her sword towards his shoulder.

Before she hit him, Neji lithely stepped out, swinging his sword to meet hers.

TenTen leaned forward, putting pressure on Neji's slimmer piece of metal.

Her face was fierce, and she had confidence to win.

TenTen expertly slid her sword off of Neji's and did not hesitate to strike again, this time for his leg.

Neji's thigh stung with a small injury.

He would've almost laughed if it he hadn't been concentrating so hard.

Neji was growing desperate, though.

Even though TenTen's sword was far more heavy, she was quick with it, and she'd had more practice.

She continued to cause small cuts, nicking his hands and legs and chest with her blade.

Neji decided to cheat, just a little.

When she got close enough to him, he hooked his foot around her ankle and jerked it forward.

TenTen fell to the icy ground, hard.

Her face was contorted in both an annoyed grimace and a pleased smile.

"Resorting to cheap tricks?" she called to him.

Neji had too much pride to look shamed.

TenTen jumped lithely to her feet.

The fall hadn't even seemed to faze her.

She eyed Neji, her brown eyes alight with amusement.

"But if you do resort to tricks, you have to be quicker in your decisions. Were you planning to take me as a prisoner or kill me?"

Neji's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"What does it matter?"

"Well, if you're going to take someone as a prisoner, you must determine if they're worthy enough to spare. Nobles and other knights, you don't kill them. You hold them for ransom. Other than that, others are supposed to be killed."

TenTen bit her lip and said, "But I disobey that rule. A life is a life, and it is worth many things, no matter what class it is dealt.

"And with regular killing, you have to get them before they get you. People do desperate things when they know their life is about to end."

Neji discerned the storm that had sprang up in her eyes.

She sighed and sat down on the ground, laying her sword beside her.

"Sit down. I'll fix your injuries."

Neji obliged, and TenTen wasted no time in assessing the cuts she'd caused.

They weren't bleeding much; they were shallow wounds and did not require much assistance.

TenTen threw her hands out, leaning back.

TenTen considered him.

"Would you like me to read your palm?"

Neji's eyebrows knitted together.

"No, thank you," he replied firmly.

TenTen eyed him suspiciously.

"What, afraid God's going to strike you down?"

Neji stared at her, incredulous.

"Come on. I'll make it quick."

Neji sighed, uncomfortable.

"Right hand," she requested.

Neji rolled his eyes at the sky, but gave her his right hand.

TenTen wasted no time.

Her fingers lightly traced the imprinted lines of his hand.

Neji's fingers twitched.

"Well. . ." began TenTen, still intent, "your heart line is strong. You'll get married sometime. . ."

She made an intrigued noise in her throat.

"What?" Neji asked.

She was smiling.

"See here? Your heart line splits at the end into two lines." She eyed him, clarifying, "Two children. Heirs."

Neji studied her, but she broke the gaze, moving on.

"Your head line is fairly normal. . . You have intellect and eagerness to learn. . ."

Now she made another noise, though this one Neji couldn't identify.

TenTen caught his eye.

"Look here."

Neji shifted closer to her.

"You have a simian crease. Your heart and head lines are connected, spouting off of each other to form together. . . I've never seen one in person."

Neji's eyes roved her face, curious.

"What does it mean?"

TenTen quirked her mouth.

"You reason well. . . And your heart and head agree on almost everything. You don't lie much. You have a strong sense of what's right and wrong. . . Not at all like me."

Neji curiously sent her a glance.

"Why is that?"

TenTen let go of his hand and showed him her right hand, holding it out, level, in front of them.

"You see," she murmured, pointing, "my head and my heart always disagree. They're far apart."

She shook her head.

"I lie all the time too. I'm not a reasonable person."

Neji examined her hand and then said, gesturing, "What's that line called?"

TenTen looked to where he had referred.

It was a line that started near the beginning of her wrist and ended just past the center of her palm.

"The fate line. It reflects my choices and consequences; obstacles and successes. . . My career."

"What does it say?"

TenTen blinked.

"Somehow, my life will get off course from my career, which is why it separates there. . . I haven't exactly figured it out yet."

Neji was silent, thoughtful.

"I'm freezing," he finally muttered. "Let's go back inside."

TenTen complied, nodding once.

—

TenTen wasted the rest of her day in the library, curled up in a corner, reading the book of sonnets.

Neji found his way back to her a few minutes before dinner.

Upon hearing him enter, TenTen looked up and immediately spoke.

"Listen to this," she commanded, voice awed. "'Death be not proud, though some have called thee Mighty and dreadful, for thou art not so, For those whom thou think'st thou dost overthrow, Die not, poor death, nor yet canst thou kill me.'"(2)

Neji's mouth twitched.

"John Donne."

TenTen studied him, swiftly checking the author.

"Yes," she ultimately released.

"It's time for dinner," Neji said.

TenTen nodded and stood, placing the book on the seat of a chair as she followed after him.

* * *

(1) In the Middle Ages, printing presses were nonexistent. Monks hand-copied and illustrated books on vellum and parchment, which were substitutes for shortage of paper. Books could be bound either in leather (which was more expensive) and wooden boards (far cheaper). Books were objects of value, in this era, and they weren't rarely displayed in libraries, which is why TenTen finds this so amazing. If someone lent you a book, they were like, your BFF for life. Books could also be rented between readers, and even sold to be pawned for extra money.

(2) I took this from a poem called "Death Be Not Proud" by John Donne. You can find this particular quote on number 10, line 1 from the poem. John Donne was a metaphysical poet who wrote sonnets, love and religious poems, songs, elegies, and sermons. I thought this poem applied to TenTen because of her frequent flirts with death while serving as a knight.

_:)_

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter as well. :D_

_I already have a paragraph or so for VI, but I haven't exactly pinpointed what I'm going to put in it yet. I'll figure it out, preferably after I finish Part 7 of Liasion, because everyone knows I need to update that. XD_

_Review or I'll send my wild dogs after you! ;)_


	6. VI

_I couldn't resist updating. :)_

hullotherexx: _Hahaha. Sure thing._

Drea1284: _Thanks. :)_

Afictionado: _Thanks! I don't hear historically accurate much in my line of work. XD_

AnimeFreak218: _:) I'm glad you think so._

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Not really. I steal info from random websites. :)_

pakhi: _Yeah. . . I probably shouldn't make a habit of it. ;)_

GreenRose58: _Who says it's Naruto she's marrying, hm? :)_

Shubhs: _Yeah, well, who's to say she won't do that to Neji? I think she can get away with it more with him._

Harteramo: _Thanks. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto sucks!

* * *

_VI._

TenTen was finding it hard to complete some of the books in the library.

They were exceptionally dry and boring, and did nothing to capture her intellect or imagination.

On a night where such was taking place, she frustratingly slammed the book down on a table in the center of the room.

Neji, who had been keeping her company, stared at her, mildly amused by the outburst.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That book! I can't finish it!" TenTen exclaimed, anger aflame in her eyes. "It's impossible."

The corner of Neji's mouth lifted in amusement.

"Read to me," he responded to the disturbance, watching her for her reaction.

TenTen's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because," Neji started patiently, "if you read aloud, your focus goes to forming the sentences the way they were written, on the grammar and dialect. If you read aloud, you won't be focusing on the purpose of the words, therefore, you'll finish the book more quickly."

It was an alluring offer, TenTen admitted to herself.

"But," she finally began slowly, "if I'm merely saying the words, but not trying to comprehend them, I won't be actually reading, then, will I? Reading is both the ability to be able to discern words and their meanings. . . If I read to you, by the time I finish the book, I won't recall what it's about."

Neji listened to her conclusion with a faint smile on his lips.

"If that's what you want," he said, pushing it off carelessly.

TenTen bit her lip.

The book was dreadful, but . . . if she didn't read it, she wouldn't receive the book Neji had promised her.

And TenTen was determined to take advantage of his generosity.

She picked the book back up, rather contritely, and sat in her chair, turning to the page she'd abandoned.

—

In the time where she was not reading, TenTen was regaining her strength.

The day after her outburst in the library, TenTen was shooting arrows outside in the brittle cold.

Neji watched her from the back doorway to the manor, arms crossed.

TenTen was shooting at a leafless tree, six arrows following each other in a straight line down the trunk.

She notched an arrow, guiding it by the point of her finger. She pulled her arm back until it felt tight enough, and then released the arrow.

It flew, straight and sure into the bark of the tree, adding a point to the line of arrows.

TenTen cursed silently at the sting of her fingers.

She examined them, displeased to see the skin bleeding.

She was still studying her fingers when Neji arrived at her side, moved from his spot up by the manor.

"I was stupid and didn't move my fingers fast enough. The fletch caught my fingers as I released."

TenTen showed him her bleeding fingers.

Examining them, Neji withdrew a handkerchief from his coat pocket.

TenTen waved it away.

"No, I'll get blood all over it!" she protested.

But Neji ignored her and tied a quick tourniquet around her injured fingers.

TenTen winced at the tightness with which he tied it.

Neji dropped her hand loosely and started towards the tree, intending to gather her arrows.

"Thank you," TenTen called.

"You're very accident prone, aren't you?" he commented once he returned with the arrows, placing them in her quiver.

TenTen snorted.

"Only when I'm not fighting," she retorted tartly.

"It's like a second nature to you, isn't it?" Neji queried after a second as they walked back up to the manor.

"It's like breathing. I've been doing this since I was seven. I feel strange if I'm not practicing or fighting or riding."

Neji looked at her out of his peripheral vision.

"This must be killing you, then? Waiting around."

"Not yet. If I stay in one place too long I get restless. But that hasn't happened here, yet. Though, I really should be moving on soon. I still have to visit the Uchiha estate."

"I forgot to tell you; Lord Jiraiya replied to your letter. My uncle received it this morning."

"Who delivered it?" TenTen asked.

Neji shook his head; he didn't know.

"Do you know if they're still here?"

"They were resting in the main hall, the last I heard."

TenTen set off at a quicker pace, finding her way to the main hall quickly.

She grinned and leveled her steps quietly so as not to be heard.

When she reached the boy, she covered his eyes with her hands.

The boy jumped in surprise and swatted at her hands.

TenTen obliged and waited for Konohamaru to turn around.

A smile lit his face and TenTen hugged him, pleased to see her young friend.

"We thought you were dead, for the God's sakes!" he exclaimed.

TenTen laughed.

"I'm surprised you all didn't have more faith in me!" she responded, mocking anger.

Konohamaru chuckled.

Neji entered the hall from behind, holding TenTen's things.

Konohamaru's gaze settled on him and TenTen threw him a glance over his shoulder.

"Come here, Lord Neji."

Neji approached carefully.

"This is my squire, Konohamaru. Konohamaru, this is Neji Hyuga. He's Lord Hiashi's nephew," TenTen introduced, overlooking Neji's caution.

Konohamaru rose from his seat and bowed in respect.

When he sat again, Konohamaru eyed TenTen mischievously.

"Guess who came with me?" he teased.

TenTen's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"They didn't send you by yourself? You're old enough."

Konohamaru snorted as if this were the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"Are you crazy? Lord Jiraiya would never let me go by myself, especially with it being winter. Besides, he feared I'd be attacked by those dogs like you. No, he sent Sakura and Naruto with me."

TenTen's face uplifted.

"Sakura's here? Where?!"

"Here," called a voice from one of the entrances to the hall.

TenTen turned to see her friend and bunkmate, standing with arms crossed and looking very displeased.

"It's an interesting thing, isn't it, TenTen? Hearing of you getting injured, _once again_. I'm surprised you aren't dead yet, for God's sakes. And what's happened to your hand?"

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see you too," she said in an undertone.

"Move, Konohamaru," barked Sakura.

Konohamaru quickly moved out of Sakura's way.

Sakura sat down and stared at the tourniquet.

She met TenTen's stare.

"Who did this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Neji did it. Lord Neji, this is my friend, Lady Sakura. She's the physician at Lord Jiraiya's estate."

Sakura nodded curtly to Neji before undoing the tourniquet and examining TenTen's hand.

"You were shooting arrows, weren't you? Yes, I see a feather."

TenTen rolled her eyes at Neji, who allowed a flash of a smile.

"So, where's my dear Naruto?" TenTen inquired affectionately.

Neji's forehead wrinkled.

"He's making sure the horses get what they need. We rode without stopping because those two morons were so eager to get here."

"You didn't want to see me?" TenTen teased, faking hurt.

"No, I didn't."

But Sakura winked a green eye at her a second later.

"Well, your hand is fine; you did a good job on this tourniquet, Lord Neji."

Neji inclined his head in answer.

Sakura stood, grasping TenTen's wrist.

"Let's go look at your leg."

TenTen one-handedly waved a goodbye to Neji and Konohamaru, who were the only two left in the hall.

Konohamaru studied Neji.

Finally, he said, "TenTen's behaving herself, isn't she?"

Neji looked at this boy who was barely fourteen.

"Define behaving."

Konohamaru smiled widely.

"That's a no, then."

—

"You scared me half to death when Lord Jiraiya got the letter from Lord Hiashi. And then when I realized you were fine, I wanted to beat you with a stick for being so stupid."

TenTen endured Sakura's rant in silence, knowing if she interceded it would just make her angrier.

TenTen sighed.

"Well," she said when Sakura said nothing else, "if I say I'll never do it again, will you forgive me?"

"No, because those words have kind of lost their meaning after the first seventy times."

TenTen rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

She was lying down on her back as Sakura inspected her leg, which was already showing signs of healing.

The skin was knitting back together and the bite marks were now a healthy pink color, other than deep red.

"It seems to be healing all right, but I have some herbs I can put on them. . ."

TenTen winced.

"Sakura, don't be doing that around here. They'll think you're a witch."

"Burn me to damn stake then," she snapped.

"Oh, Sakura," exhaled TenTen. Then she said, "How long are you staying?"

"The night, and then we'll be traveling back to Jiraiya's estate. I can sleep in here, right?"

"Yes. . ."

TenTen sat up, staring at her friend as she rifled through a bag, no doubt containing remedies and medicines.

"I'm not leaving tomorrow, Sakura. I don't. . . I'm not finished here yet."

Sakura sharply looked back up.

"What do you mean you're not finished here? You have nothing to do here!"

TenTen bit her lip.

"This is closer to the Uchiha estate. And the Hyugas have been neighbors with them for a really long time. If I stay longer and appeal to them, I'll get information that will help me on my mission. . . And . . . the daughter of Lord Hiashi is getting married in a few days. . . I want to see it. I've never seen a wedding before."

Sakura sighed loudly at her last point and shook her head.

"I don't care what you do, then. Just don't get anymore injuries; I have enough to worry about other than you cutting your hand off in a freak accident. And I can't stay. I have to get back to Jiraiya. There's no telling who might've gotten hurt today, and I can't afford to dally around as I wish."

Sakura eyed TenTen.

"You'll come home eventually, right? I mean, you'll go to the Uchiha estate after the wedding, right? You won't do anything stupid?"

"Yes and yes. And I'll try really hard not to 'do anything stupid', but no promises."

Sakura snorted.

"Of course not. No promises."

—

That night at dinner, TenTen was joined by her friends.

Hiashi seemed pleased of the company.

Naruto was loud, rambunctious and infiltrating as usual.

Sakura spent a good half of dinner elbowing Naruto in the ribs to get him to shut up.

TenTen engaged in conversation with Konohamaru, questioning him on his studies, and with Neji, who seemed less conversational than usual.

He did not walk her to her room, but when TenTen snuck out after Sakura was asleep, she found him exactly where she's expected to.

"Are you well? You didn't seem yourself at dinner," she said, holding her candle aloft to see him better.

Neji shrugged.

"There wasn't much to say," he answered carefully.

"Oh."

After an awkward pause, TenTen said, "What are you reading?"

The book in Neji's hands closed and he met her gaze.

"Do you need something, TenTen?"

She shook her head.

"I met Naruto today," he murmured, almost to himself.

"Really? Did your ears bleed?"

Neji laughed shortly.

"He talks too much. I thought knights weren't supposed to do that."

"Misconception."

Neji smiled.

"Want to go for a walk?" TenTen proposed.

Neji considered her.

"Your friends aren't coming?"

"They're all asleep."

Neji cast his book aside and walked out of the library.

TenTen smirked and closed the door.

* * *

_Sigh._

_Well, now that I don't have much written for seven, it might actually be a week before I update. :)_

_Review._


	7. VII

_I am so pleased with myself and this chapter._

_It came out just the way I wanted. :)_

hullotherexx: _Haha. Just a bit._

Drea1284: _Yes, you do! Only a tiny bit. :) Well. . . I'm sure this will be an interesting twist then. :D_

HeavensPheonix561: _Thanks very much. :)_

AnimeFreak218: _Haha. ;)_

Afictionado: _Thanks! :D_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _You are right! Drama awaits and lingers in the shadows!!! ;D What have you got against Kiba, dear? :)_

Shubhs: _Hahaha. Reading this review had me ROFLing. Girl power, man. ;)_

**Disclaimer:** I cannot provide you with wittiness. I haven't read the newest Naruto chapter yet. :( Will do soon, though! And Kishimoto owns.

* * *

_VII._

Sakura and Naruto left early that morning, intent on returning as soon as possible.

Konohamaru would be staying with TenTen until she returned to Jiraiya's estate.

TenTen was surprised to find her horse in Hiashi's stables when she walked with her friends outside.

She approached it, brushing her fingers down its long nose.

TenTen looked around for Naruto.

"Where'd you find him? He ran off after those dogs attacked, the scaredy cat."

"He came back to Jiraiya's. Spooked as hell, but he came back," Naruto answered.

TenTen rubbed her horse's hide, carefully inspecting his hooves.

"Don't run him into the ground, okay?" Naruto called, helping Sakura onto her horse.

"I won't," TenTen promised.

Sakura rolled her eyes at TenTen's back.

"And no more injuries, remember? Konohamaru, make sure she doesn't do anything risky or stupid."

Konohamaru nodded dutifully as TenTen scoffed.

"Alright," TenTen said aloud, satisfied with her horse, "go on and leave. What happened to your haste?"

Naruto smiled broadly.

"Come on, Sakura. She doesn't want us here anymore."

Sakura grinned at her friend from atop her horse and waved in parting.

"Goodbye," TenTen shouted out to them as they started down the frozen path leading through the woods.

They disappeared eventually, between the snowy limbs of the forest.

To ease her sadness, TenTen reached out and messed up Konohamaru's hair.

He protested loudly and TenTen smirked, chasing him back up to the manor.

—

Hinata's wedding was in two days, and the stress was affecting even TenTen and Konohamaru, who were only visitors.

They released their stress outside on the grounds.

TenTen would ride her horse around and let Konohamaru do so as well, for practice. She also trained with him, testing his skill.

Neji attended these small spars, intrigued.

"Konohamaru," TenTen sighed, exasperated during their second spar of the day, "don't think. No thinking. Your sword is an extension of your arm. What's gotten into you? You're sloppier now than what you used to be. Who's been training with you?"

Konohamaru sent Neji a look, which he discerned as, Can you believe this?

Neji sent him a reassuring smirk.

"I'm just tired," Konohamaru outcried. "I'm doing well, honest. I just need to rest for a bit."

TenTen grumpily kicked at some frozen ground.

"Fine, rest for a little. Then we'll resume. Neji?"

Neji's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to spar today?"

Konohamaru interjected in a harsh whisper, "You've sparred with a _noble_, TenTen?"

TenTen shot Konohamaru an unconcerned glance.

"Yes. What of it?"

Konohamaru sent a wide-eyed glance to Neji.

He swivelled back to TenTen.

"Are you crazy?!" he hissed.

"No. I'm perfectly sane, thank you for asking," TenTen snarled. "Lord Neji obliged, if that helps."

Konohamaru glanced at Neji, to see if this was true.

Neji nodded.

"Why would you do that? Even I don't pick a fight with her, and she provokes me all the time!"

"That's enough, Konohamaru. Shut your mouth," TenTen said with authority.

Konohamaru reluctantly silenced himself.

TenTen beckoned to Neji, gesturing for him to stand.

Neji hesitated, but did as she asked.

"Let Neji borrow your sword, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru wordlessly handed Neji his sword, who accepted it lightly.

TenTen looked at Neji squarely.

"Konohamaru, watch how Neji fights, alright?"

Konohamaru nodded from his place on the ground.

Neji did not wait for TenTen to move first, this time.

He shifted his feet forward, hitting TenTen at the waist with the flat side of the blade.

TenTen smirked and kicked out at his knee.

Neji stumbled forward, but recovered quickly and turned. . .

Only to find TenTen's sword at his throat.

He sighed and dropped Konohamaru's sword in defeat.

TenTen smiled and lowered her sword.

"No offense, Lord Neji, but you're not very good."

TenTen scowled at her protege.

"Where is your respect, Konohamaru? That's an insult. Apologize."

Konohamaru frowned, but apologized to Neji.

TenTen was still displeased.

"I ought to whip you good. Who's been teaching you to speak like that? Naruto?"

"I'm sorry!" he emphasized, eyes wide. "It won't happen again."

Konohamaru sighed.

"Can I go ride the horse?" he directed toward TenTen.

Hesitantly, she nodded.

"Mind his feet though," she called after Konohamaru as he scrambled away, lithe.

TenTen sat down heavily, drawing her knees into her chest.

Neji joined her, training his eyes on Konohamaru as he coaxed TenTen's horse outside.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him," Neji murmured.

TenTen leaned back and watched the white, forever stormy sky.

"Konohamaru is my responsibility. He must serve me, but I have to provide him with knowledge and experience only a knight would know. And making mistakes like that will earn him nothing but disgrace in the real world. You can't insult your hosts, especially if they're nobles. He could be stripped of his title and cast out on his ear. I have to be honest with him."

Neji considered her words, thoughtful as he watched Konohamaru and the horse trot around in a circle.

"He's not a knight yet, though. He's still a squire."

"And a squire should learn this now and make a habit of it before he's knighted. If I were to disrespect you like that, Lord Jiraiya would at the very least have me placed on probation. And probably flay me half to death too. Subservience is everything to a knight."

Neji glanced at her, studying her profile.

"Would you really submit so easily?"

TenTen blinked and swivelled her face to him.

She had a small smile on her mouth.

"It depends. If it's orders, I obey them without question. Other things, though. . ."

"What other kinds of things?"

TenTen sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knee.

"Things like orders that concern peasants. Fighting assignments. And children. Anything to do with children."

From several yards away, Konohamaru let out a shout as the horse reared.

TenTen laughed slightly.

"Would you want children someday?" Neji pondered absently.

TenTen sighed deeply.

"I don't know. It would be hard. I have to serve forty official days out of the year as a knight when we're not in wartime. I don't know who else would care for my children, if I were to have them."

"Your husband?" Neji offered.

TenTen smiled at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm not entirely sure I want to get married either. I mean, who would want me as a wife? I'm horribly bossy."

Neji chuckled.

"It's true," TenTen insisted. "No one in their right mind would want to marry me. I'm everything a wife isn't it."

"True," granted Neji, careful with his words, "but in some ways, you're better than what a wife could offer."

TenTen snorted.

"How so?" she inquired, stretching out her legs and leaning back on her hands. She stared at Neji, good-natured.

Neji exhaled, his breath visible in the air for a mere second before disappearing altogether.

"You're independent. Most women don't know how to fend for themselves, so they leave it up to their husbands. You don't have to do that. If anything, you could probably protect your husband better than he could protect you, with all your knight training."

TenTen grinned with pride.

"What else?" she prompted.

"You want me to name all of your qualities?" Neji asked, shaking his head.

TenTen caught his eye and smirked.

They both turned back to watch Konohamaru ride the horse, galloping and churning up dirt.

After a moment, Neji detected a small flickering substance in the sky.

He glanced at TenTen, who hadn't noticed the movement.

Small bits of white clung to her brown hair.

Neji couldn't stop himself from smiling.

It was snowing.

—

TenTen was on her way back to her rooms when she finally met the bride that was to be wedded in two days time.

She was coming back from the library, traveling solo, because Neji had more tasks to complete before the groom arrived tomorrow.

TenTen was meandering aimlessly down the hall from the library when she spotted an open door and a servant speaking quietly to someone.

TenTen neared and the servant abruptly broke off, bowing quickly to TenTen.

TenTen ignored this gesture, instead peering into the door to see the person to whom the servant had been speaking.

It was the wide-eyed female Hyuga.

TenTen studied her in curiosity.

"Lady Hinata," TenTen greeted with a smile. "I'd been hoping I would meet your acquaintance before your wedding."

Hinata blinked, seeming surprised anyone at all would want to meet her.

"Thank you, Lady Knight," Hinata finally murmured in her gentle voice. She paused, then said, "Is there something I can do for you?"

TenTen shook her head quickly.

"Oh, no. I just wanted to meet you, that's all. You see, I've never been to a wedding before because I've always been so preoccupied with my duties, and I suppose I'm just excited. Congratulations, of course."

Hinata watched this strange woman speak fast, mildly confused as to why she had taken such lengths to speak to her. Hinata was no one special, and she would be gone in a few days time; what did it matter?

"Thank you, Lady Knight," Hinata repeated, puzzled to no end.

"Well," TenTen said, casting a look around the hallway, "I should go on to bed. My squire and I are helping Neji tomorrow with some of the preparations."

When Hinata appeared alarmed, TenTen waved it away.

"It's no trouble, Lady Hinata. I want to help in any way I can."

And TenTen continued down the hall, unconcerned.

Hinata stared after her, thin eyebrows raised in surprise.

She'd never met a knight, much less a woman, so . . . uncouth.

—

Konohamaru woke TenTen up later than usual that morning.

His excuse was that Neji had neglected to wake him early as well, which TenTen was doubtful about.

But not wanting to start an argument with him, TenTen wordlessly dressed and went out to join Konohamaru in the hallway.

They walked together to the main hall, where they found Neji talking with his uncle.

When Hiashi noticed them, the knight and squire bowed in respect.

"You're excited for the wedding?" Hiashi prompted when they drew closer.

TenTen smiled.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi. Thank you for allowing us to join you in this happy time."

Hiashi nodded pleasantly, murmured a few quiet words to an assistant, and whisked off.

Neji turned to his friends.

"Why didn't you wake us earlier?" TenTen immediately began, scolding. "I want to help with the preparations!"

Neji frowned.

"You didn't want the extra sleep? We won't be able to go outside today as we have the last few days. We will be up late tonight, with the guests and the groom."

TenTen sighed.

"I've had less sleep in battle and still functioned well. You could have saved your kindness."

"Ah, but it was still a kindness, nevertheless," Neji countered.

TenTen cocked her head at him, surprised he would say such a thing.

Konohamaru interjected before TenTen could respond.

"What work are we doing today?"

"We're making sure all the rooms are prepared for the guests, seeing to the food tonight for supper, and some other things."

"How many guests will there be?"

Neji thought.

"Some twenty or so."

TenTen sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

—

When TenTen was able to steal away before supper, she went and leaned against one of the open doorways in the manor.

The snow was falling freely now, sprinkling down in careful, appropriated spirals.

TenTen bowed her head against the cold stone of the doorpost; she was exhausted.

She, Neji, and Konohamaru had had a full day of work, overlooking the preparations with keen eyes.

TenTen had skipped lunch in favor of attending to the stables to ensure they were in clean order. Naturally, she was ravenous.

As if to prove this point, her insides roared and squirmed, causing her discomfort.

TenTen rubbed the spot in irritation.

The guests had begun to arrive hours before, and they had been shown to their rooms until supper.

The groom had arrived also, merely forty minutes ago, but TenTen had not met him yet.

TenTen had refused to change into a dress as well; these people would think her a whore, but she didn't care. If they had eyes in their heads they would respect the coat of arms she wore on her surcoat.

She exhaled, her frosty breath mingling with the air.

TenTen pushed off the stone and turned on her heel, finding her way back to the main hall.

—

TenTen was used to the stares by now.

Women knights were rare, and unfamiliarity was a thing that sent most people into a fuss.

Every look she received by both wives and their husbands in the main hall, TenTen had already memorized.

The wives thought her to be promiscuous, just because she wore no head covering and preferred leggings to skirts. They guarded their husbands against her, as if one look from TenTen would steal them away.

And the husbands were intrigued and thought she was a whore as well. But this latter point did not concern them as much.

TenTen was relieved when she sat next to Neji; he gave off an odd sort of ease to her, a feeling she enjoyed thoroughly.

Neji glanced at her and sent her a small smile.

There, reassurance.

TenTen breathed out and smoothed out her thick leggings with the heels of her hands.

Neji leaned down and spoke lowly in her ear.

"The man laughing loudly on the right side of my uncle, that's Kiba Inuzuka. He's the knight marrying Hinata."

TenTen nodded imperceptibly and glanced up, finding him.

He had a gruff looking face, marked by stubble and flushed cheeks.

His eyes were dark and if the cup of mead was any indication, he was a drinker.

TenTen looked away and started random conversation with Neji, avidly ignoring the eyes that had settled on her.

—

Dinner was loud and raucous, an uncommon occurrence in the Hyuga household.

Kiba Inuzuka was a boisterous man and he didn't know when to shut his mouth and listen. TenTen was positive she disliked him instantly.

And it wasn't just because of the loudness.

It was the way his dilated eyes settled on her.

TenTen knew he wasn't a trustworthy man.

She deflected the questions he asked her, which angered him if the scowl on his mouth was any indication.

Konohamaru dallied off to bed almost as soon as supper was finished, Neji and TenTen following soon after.

They had taken up walks together, aimlessly wandering around the manor until one of them got tired enough.

They had been walking for an hour or so when Neji and TenTen came upon the groom, who was watching them at the end of the hall.

TenTen murmured to Neji quietly, "I'm tired and the wedding's tomorrow. Would you mind—?"

Neji shook his head, as TenTen had known he would.

They turned to go back the other way.

"Lord Neji," called Kiba from the end of the hall.

_Damn_, TenTen thought.

Neji silently turned to face Kiba. TenTen reluctantly pivoted around as well.

"Yes?" Neji prompted.

Kiba was taller than her, TenTen noted. And stronger too, by the expanse of his chest and upper arms.

With anger, TenTen realized he could beat her in a fight by pure brute strength.

Kiba was speaking in a slur about something completely irrelevant and stupid, Neji quietly listening.

In a swift, concealed movement, Kiba gripped TenTen's wrist.

Fury rose up in her chest.

There wasn't light in this hallway, and TenTen and Neji had neglected to bring a candle.

_Crafty bastard_, TenTen seethed. Neji wouldn't be able to see for lack of the candlelight.

When Neji began to respond to Kiba's lengthy speech, Kiba dug his nails into her wrist and strengthened his grasp, causing TenTen pain.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

_I must not lose my temper; I must not lose my temper_, she chanted to herself silently.

The pain was intense now; her veins felt like they would pop any second.

She sharply looked up and unclenched her fist.

TenTen raised it and gathered speed, slapping him across the cheek with a force that sent him stumbling back.

Her palm burned, but TenTen was relieved.

She met Neji's gaze.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she brusquely muttered, holding her wrist out of his site.

"TenTen—," he began.

"No, Neji. Tomorrow," TenTen commanded, brown eyes shining.

She glanced at Kiba's crumpled form.

"You might want to make sure he's all right and then get him to bed. He's getting married tomorrow, after all."

TenTen turned on her heel and left, finding her way to Hinata's room.

When she knocked, no one answered.

TenTen knocked with more urgency until the door finally opened.

Hinata stared out at the lady knight in incredulity.

"Lady Knight, what's—?"

TenTen regarded her seriously.

"Lady Hinata, if you don't do anything else tonight, at least do this. Lock your door and let no one in, no matter who they claim to be. Understand?"

Hinata looked surprised.

"What—?"

"Lady Hinata," TenTen emphasized slowly. "Do as I say and lock your door. Do not unlock it until morning. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded, jittery.

"Good. Goodnight to you, then."

TenTen strode away quickly.

Hinata obeyed the strange woman's request and bolted her door, only unlocking it the following morning when a servant knocked for entry.

* * *

_I know that seems a bit strange, but hopefully I can explain the last bit in chapter eight._

_'Till then, I would like a review._

_;D_


	8. VIII

_I have a surprise for you all, but the catch is you have to wait until the last chapter. :)_

_Till then. :D_

HeavensPheonix561: _Hahaha. Yeah. It was pretty much b***ch slap. :)_

hullotherexx: _Hahaha. Well, hopefully I explained it. . . I'm not really sure if I said it outright. Read in-between the lines._

Chirisaa Tomoko: _He's wasted, dear. People do stupid things when they're wasted. Haha. Thanks!_

pakhi: _Yeah, usually when I say I'll do something, I do the exact opposite. ;) Erm. . . I'll try. :D_

Shubhs: _Ding, ding; we have a winner!!! :D Fifteen points, dear. Aw! :D_

**Disclaimer:** I just wanna see the frickin' Jyubi already. Can we make that happen, Kishimoto? Yeah? That's what I thought. :P

* * *

_VIII._

Sleep deprivation was not good for TenTen's face.

She knew it was a stupid thing to do, stay up half the night, but she couldn't help it.

Since the incident with Inuzuka, her nerves had been jumpy.

TenTen had spent most of her night arguing with Hiashi, with no success when he finally turned her out of his office.

She passed by Hinata's room several times, checking the door quietly and ensuring that no trespassers were trying to force their way in.

Finally, she retired to her room.

She fell asleep just as dawn was lightening the sky.

—

Hours later, she heard the knock on her door.

Uncoordinated, TenTen rolled out of her bed and irritably shrugged on another tunic over the longer one she was already wearing.

She pulled open the door, staring blearily up at her friend.

"Would you like to explain what the hell happened last night?" Neji began lowly, not a trace of mirth in his eyes.

TenTen sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Give me a minute," she said, leaving the door open as she retreated further into her room.

She went to her wash basin and soaked a clean piece of linen into the cold water.

Without hesitating, TenTen held the linen to her face, only to pull it away again quickly, gasping at the cold temperature.

After recovering, she soaked her face and neck with the water, rinsing it of oil and sleepiness.

She released her hair from its buns and braided it messily; she would fix it again before the wedding.

With that finished, TenTen pulled on her shoes and her coat, closing the door behind her as she entered the hall.

Wordlessly, she grasped Neji's tunic sleeve and tugged, leading him outside.

The wind was blowing harshly this morning, and birds were not chirping, hiding away in their nests.

TenTen ambled by Neji's side until she was ready to speak.

"Kiba Inuzuka is not a knight," she started. "Knights are supposed to be chivalrous and . . . courteous to everyone. Especially to women. I understand that he was drunk, but that isn't an excuse for his behavior."

Silently, TenTen pulled back her coat and long-sleeved tunic, exposing the wrist Kiba had abused the previous night.

It was swollen slightly, but the bruises that encircled the length of her wrist were more disturbing. Imprints of Kiba's fingers were left behind, blue and purple against her white skin.

TenTen stared at the ground, white powdery snow mixed with brown dirt. She found herself absently wishing for spring.

She glanced back at Neji, who was still examining her wrist.

His face was impassive and unemotional, but his movements were anything but docile.

Enmity rolled off him in waves, each seeming more hostile than the last.

Ultimately, Neji met her gaze, and the deep way his eyes burned with animosity almost frightened her.

Neji's eyebrows drew together, and then he was advancing back up to the manor, stride quick.

"Damn," TenTen cursed, running at a speed to keep up with him.

She clutched his hand, and pulled hard, begging him to halt.

"I wasn't finished!" she yelled at him.

Neji turned on her, his face now portraying murder.

"I heard all I needed to," he contradicted firmly.

"No, you didn't!" TenTen protested fiercely.

Indecision weighed itself on his features.

"Stop being rash and come listen to me finish," TenTen ordered, still holding fast to his hand.

Neji glared at her, but allowed her to pull him further away from the manor.

They arrived at the stables, and the musky smell of the horses made everything feel warmer.

TenTen sat down on a stool that had been left beside a genial mare's stall.

"Last night, after I left you with Kiba, I went to Hinata's rooms and instructed her to bolt the door til morning. Then, I went to see your uncle. I expressed to him my concerns of Kiba Inuzuka's behavior and the potential . . . harm he could cause to Hinata."

"What did he say?"

TenTen shrugged and rubbed her temples.

"Nothing much, honestly. He didn't think much of my synopsis. I'm afraid I lost my temper with him and argued. Eventually, Lord Hiashi made me leave with the assurance that Hinata would marry Kiba today, and that I'd be advised to leave soon after."

TenTen shook her head.

"You have no idea, Neji, the kind of people I've met in my life. I've met people like Inuzuka. They'll rape a woman, so much as look at her. I do not wish that for your cousin."

Neji was silent for several moments, thinking.

"And my uncle . . . he expressed no concerns at all?" he inquired.

TenTen sighed, sad.

"No."

She looked up and shamefully met Neji's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Neji. I wish I could've done more."

Neji blinked and crouched down beside her, gripping her shoulder.

TenTen's brown eyes flickered to Neji, dully taking him in.

"There is nothing else you could've done if my uncle refuses to hear truth."

TenTen's mouth pursed but she nodded once.

"Perhaps," she finally murmured.

TenTen shook her head again and exhaled.

Neji analyzed her face, curious.

"Did you sleep last night?"

TenTen snorted and picked up a strand of hay from the ground, twirling it between her fingers.

"Not much," she revealed. "I think I fell asleep sometime around daybreak."

Neji frowned deeply and grasped her hand, pulling her up.

"Where are we going?" TenTen asked blandly.

"You are going to bed, and I am going to speak to Lord Kiba."

TenTen glanced up at him.

"You won't do anything wrong, yes? I'm sure my hand is still imprinted on the side of his face, and that must be punishment enough on his wedding day."

"I'll do what I must," responded Neji, giving no more.

TenTen exhaled and let go of the discussion; she had no energy for it anymore.

—

TenTen got two more hours of sleep, and by the time she woke up, she felt considerably better.

She undressed and tugged on a kirtle to wear under her dress.(1)

Grudgingly, TenTen changed her leggings to the ones Hinata had given her by way of Neji, and slipped on a blue dress, the one least likely to cause attention.

TenTen brushed her fingers through her hair to calm it, before tying it back as neatly as she could.

She replaced the twine she used to tie back her hair with a strip of clean linen, giving herself the effect of looking presentable.

When Neji came to fetch her for the wedding, her expression was clearer.

He smiled at her when she emerged from her room.

"Blue suits you," he complimented honestly.

TenTen's smile turned quickly into a grimace.

"I feel like a woman, for once. It's stranger than I expected."

"You feel it's strange because of the dress, or your own skin?"

TenTen quirked her mouth at his question.

"I'm in my own skin everyday. It's the dress that's strange. I can't sit like I usually do."

Neji chuckled.

They entered the main hall and Konohamaru waved them to the two seats he'd saved, near the front.

Neji and TenTen sat on the third bench from the front of the main hall.

TenTen shared a small smile with Konohamaru; he was excited.

TenTen turned to Neji, touching his hand to direct his attention.

"What did you discuss with Lord Kiba?"

Neji avoided her eyes, but answered in a soft voice.

"Do you really want to know?"

TenTen bit her lip.

"No," she finally decided. "I trust your judgement."

Neji glanced at her.

She nodded, smiling.

"Hey, look!" came Konohamaru's voice, attempting a whisper. "Here comes Lord Kiba."

TenTen and Neji strained their necks behind them, seeing Kiba coming up the aisle, his clothes and walk crisp, but his eyes read dishevelment.

TenTen looked away when he glanced at her, her hand straying to Neji's.

Neji's focus faltered and he glimpsed her face in interest.

TenTen ignored his gaze, thinking only of how warm his hand was, enveloping her fingers.

A moment after, Hinata walked down the makeshift aisle.

Her dress was pale yellow, complimenting the darkness of her uncovered and neatly plaited hair.(2)

TenTen's mouth quirked into a small smile.

Despite her quietness and her boar of a husband, Hinata still managed to look pristine.

The priest at the front of the room smiled at Hinata in encouragement.

In Latin, the priest spoke some of the delight of marriage and its participators.

Then he gestured for Kiba to begin vows.

He cleared his throat loudly and said, glancing at Hinata's face, "I, Kiba Inuzuka, take thee, Hinata Hyuga, to my wedded wife to have and hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer of poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and there unto I plight thee my troth."

"Amen," murmured the priest, looking to Hinata.

She took a breath, eyed Kiba, who looked as if he were about to vomit, and completed her vows, "I, Hinata Hyuga, take thee, Kiba Inuzuka, to my wedded husband, to and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; there unto I plight thee my troth."

"Amen," whispered the priest again.

He smiled at them.

Kiba took Hinata's hand and kneeled with her before the priest, both of their heads bowed while he offered them Communion.

The priest chanted in Latin, blessing the two and their marriage and vows.

TenTen recalled that their confessions had probably already been heard, before the ceremony.

The priest maneuvered into the Mass he had prepared, and several minutes passed before TenTen felt something nudge her hand.

It was a thin piece of parchment, along with ink and quill.

A question was penned at the top in a neat scrawl.

_Are you enjoying the ceremony?_

TenTen shot a darting glance to the priest, who was naming virtues of a good husband and wife.

TenTen dipped the quill carefully into the inkwell balanced on her knee before writing out a response.(3)

Neji read it in a hurry.

_The ceremony itself was very nice. Though, last night's display made it lose its effect some. . . The vows were nicely written. The priest enjoys his virtues, doesn't he?_

Neji smiled.

_Yes. Though he should add one to his very long list._

_What's that?_

_Silence._

TenTen rolled her eyes and grinned.

_Well, we should behave ourselves and stop writing notes to each other when we're supposed to be acting devout._

Neji frowned but obliged, hiding the ink, quill, and parchment where no one could see.

Konohamaru prodded TenTen in the shoulder a second later.

She sharply turned to him, the pain still shooting into her clavicle.

"You aren't behaving like a knight should!" he hissed into her ear, earning them some glares.

TenTen bit her tongue to keep from replying and looked straight ahead, sitting throughout the entire rest of the Mass without speaking to anyone.

—

The wedding feast was a robust affair, but TenTen didn't care much for it.

She snuck some venison and grapes, snagging a piece of cheese and a cup of cider to take with her.

When Neji found her finally, she was sitting on the floor before one of the large doors that was open to the outside.

Wind blew snow over previously made banks, the white bundle fluttering around like they were lost.

Neji sat down beside her, grateful for the rug beneath them.

He stole one of her grapes, chewing on it thoughtfully.

"Christmas will be here soon," TenTen finally murmured, voice quiet.

Neji nodded once.

"Yes."

TenTen grew silent again, and Neji allowed her some time to think out whatever she was planning to tell him.

"I've decided to leave in a couple of days."

Neji had thought this would be the case.

He watched TenTen reach for her cup of cider and drink from it before setting it back down again.

He forced himself to say what he was thinking.

"I'll miss you if you leave."

It was a foolish thing for him to say. He knew TenTen would leave; she had to, for her profession commanded it of her. She would leave and forget all about him.

Neji blinked at the snow, suddenly furious with himself.

He was an idiot, and he had so much as confessed it to her aloud.

While Neji was debating with himself, TenTen spoke, voice clear and emotionless.

"I'll miss you too, I'm afraid. You're a sincere friend and I'm sorry I have to leave so soon." She paused, figuring out her next words. "But I need to return back to my mission. I've left it unanswered and discontinued. I need to complete it and report my information to Queen Tsunade."

"And then what will you do?" Neji inquired softly, drawn out of his personal argument.

TenTen sighed deeply.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I might travel around some more. I like to move around. I could visit court, or see the ocean. It doesn't matter."

She turned to Neji and smiled brightly, lighting the whole air from their gloomy discussion.

"It's disappointing though. I won't get to finish all of those books."

Neji laughed, the sound echoing around them in the small hallway.

TenTen gingerly handed Neji the remaining cluster of her grapes, which he accepted.

For the rest of the feast and long after that, the two sat there, watching the snow and conversing in what could be one of their last solo conversations until TenTen's departure.

They enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

(1) Kirtles are women's tunics that are worn to the ankles.

(2) Wedding dresses weren't white in the Medieval era. They were usually blue, since blue was the symbol of purity, but dresses could be any color. Along with the dress, both bride and groom would wear a band of blue ribbon to symbolize their purity. That's where we got the expression for brides to have something blue on their wedding day. :)

(3) Oh, come on and fess up. I know all of you have written notes in church or class before when you should've been paying attention. ;D

_I don't know. . ._

_Seems to me like a bland chapter, even though I LOVED writing it._

_Next one will be even more fun._

_[Insert cackle here.]_

_Review. :)_


	9. IX

_Sigh._

_This chapter's a bit shorter than the others 'cause I'm saving the good stuff for next chapter. ;)_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Yep. :) Hehehe._

Drea1284: _Thanks! Eh, he might've slapped him around a bit. . . ;D_

HeavensPheonix561: _Haha. Yeah. . ._

hullotherexx: _You'll see. . . ;)_

Afictionado: _Thanks! Yeah. . . I only know because I've done it multiple times. Oh, the shame. ;) I didn't even think about that, but it's a very good point. Made me smack myself on the head. XD Yeah, whichever. :D_

KMU: _I was wondering the same thing the whole time I was writing that scene. All I know is that my palm is rectangular, and I'm lacking a few important lines. . . :O Yeah, well, Hinata's supposed to be nice and quiet, like nobles are supposed to act. :) No, you're not evil. ;) Heheh. . ._

Shubhs: _Hahahah. I get your drift. ;D Thanks! Oddment and Tweak!_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns the characters. The plot is mine, all mine.

* * *

_IX._

Neji was on his way to see TenTen when he spotted Konohamaru and stopped him in the hall.

It was noon, and most of the household was eating lunch with the soon-to-be-departing bride and groom in the main hall.

TenTen had not been at breakfast, and her current absence at lunch had almost taken Neji to the point of concern.

Neji glanced at the young squire in front of him; at least this was a sign TenTen hadn't left yet.

"Konohamaru, do you know where TenTen is? I haven't seen her all morning."

"Yes, she's out at the stables."

"Thank you," Neji murmured, already starting away.

"Neji?"

Neji hesitantly looked back.

"Yes?"

"Don't—don't do anything to make her more upset than she already is."

Konohamaru disappeared, leaving Neji with feelings of puzzlement.

Neji was still thinking it through when he walked into the entrance of the stables.

TenTen was back in her normal clothes, and brushing out the mane of her horse.

The horse let out a soft whinny, and TenTen glanced at Neji over her shoulder.

"How long have you been standing there?" she inquired without greeting.

"A few seconds."

TenTen pursed her lips and patted her horse's back, rubbing it.

She ignored Neji until he was forced to come closer to her.

"Konohamaru said you were upset about something," Neji commented after a long pause.

"Really?" her voice was lofty and forcing lightness. "He must've been thinking of someone else."

Neji clenched his jaw.

"I think I know you well enough to know when you're lying, TenTen," Neji murmured in his deep, faint voice.

Neji approached the horse running his hand down the horse's long nose.

"He bites."

Neji grimaced and patted the horse's neck.

"Are you angry with me?"

TenTen threw down the brush, casting it into a bucket near the stall wall.

"I'm going to eat lunch," she brashly responded, briskly leading her horse back into his stall before stalking out of the stables.

Neji sighed and massaged his temples.

She could be leaving any day now, and he had found some way to enrage her.

Neji was disappointed in himself.

—

TenTen avoided Neji for most of the day; if she saw him less, it might cushion the pain of leaving him more.

Distance was something she had never had to bother with before.

But now. . .

TenTen shook her head against the thought, dismissing it from her brain.

She didn't want—!

_No_, TenTen firmly told herself. _No, you are not allowed to think on this any longer. You're leaving tomorrow. That's it. No more thinking._

She sighed and pressed her head against her bedroom door before walking inside.

TenTen glanced out of the small window on the far wall.

It was twilight outside, periwinkle and darker blues blending.

TenTen sighed and sat down on her bed.

She didn't want to leave. Not at all.

_But you don't have a choice_, she reminded herself with an exhale.

A knock resounded through the thick wood of the door, disrupting TenTen's thoughts.

"Lady Knight?" came a hesitant, distinguished voice.

TenTen jumped from her seat and wrested open the door, staring down at the younger woman.

"Lady Hinata," TenTen said breathlessly. "Do you need—?"

Hinata quietly interrupted her.

"My cousin sent me along with a gift for you. He said something about you weren't speaking to him. . ."

TenTen immediately regretted her ignorance. How could she have been so stupid? A respectable woman like Hinata would surely think TenTen shallow and callous for her words, or rather lack of them, to Neji.

TenTen bit her lip.

"About Neji. . ."

Hinata held up a hand to silence her, shaking her head in a quiet movement.

"I do not care about your argument. I came to deliver his gift . . . and to ask you something."

TenTen waited as Hinata drew in a measured breath.

The younger met the eldest's curious brown eyes.

"I was wondering if perhaps you would be willing to keep up a correspondence with me. I know that you have many duties that require your attention. I know this is a silly and frivolous thing to bring to your attention; I almost feel ashamed of requesting it. However, I would be very . . . pleased if you chose to accept my letters. I do not have many peers, other than that of my family. In the short conversations I have had with you, though, I've come to respect you and I . . . I value the lengths in which you tried to protect me from Lord Kiba. I would be esteemed to receive letters from you in turn, despite their erratic nature. You are very busy, I understand that, but please consider my request."

TenTen didn't stop a slow smile from spreading across her mouth.

"I'm honored that you would offer me this, Lady Hinata. Though, I'm not sure you understand what you're asking. I'm a very dull person."

Hinata chuckled softly.

"I must dismiss that statement. You're fascinating. The way you can fight and dress like a male and get away with it. . . You're unlike anyone I've ever met."

Not a bit prideful, TenTen smirked, "Yes, well, I'm one of a kind, I'm afraid."

Hinata laughed again.

"Can I take this as a yes to my question, then?"

TenTen nodded eagerly.

"Of course! I wouldn't dare refuse you! Though I cannot promise you when I will write or what the subject matter will contain. Hopefully my free spirit will not offend you."

Hinata shook her head.

"Truthfully, it will be a change in this dull scenery. I do not get the opportunity to hear the most interesting things, unfortunately. And from you, it will sound even better!" she exclaimed with a small smile.

TenTen grinned back.

"Well, that's that then. Shall I write to you at Lord Kiba's address?"

Hinata nodded.

She gave a small jump.

"Oh, yes, Neji's present. I almost forgot."

Hinata wordlessly handed TenTen a gift covered in linen, murmuring a quiet goodbye as she left the doorway.

TenTen held a hand up in parting and closed the door behind her, laying on her bed to open it.

The parcel was not fairly large, and its shape was strictly rectangular.

Carefully, TenTen eased off the linen and smoothed its edges in anticipation.

Before her was a book, bound in tooled leather, the aura around it smelling of pine and travel.

TenTen bit her lower lip and adoringly opened the cover, her eyes drinking the object in its entirety.

The parchment was perfect and the ornamental calligraphy on the first page made TenTen's eyes water in joy.

This was hers. Her book.

TenTen shook her head in incredulity.

She analyzed the title on the first page, crafted in that delicate script.

_Prose Tristan._(1)

TenTen smiled and began reading.

—

It was evident to TenTen an hour later that she was an ungrateful little snit.

Really, if she had been so careless to any other noble, Jiraiya would formally have her discharged.

TenTen cursed herself as she wandered through the halls, looking for Neji.

When she found him, he was speaking to a servant, whose gaze was widely fixed upon TenTen.

Neji turned, realizing the distraction.

"I love my book," TenTen murmured softly, her eyes lidded with penitence.

The corners of Neji's mouth twitched and he flicked his hand, sending the servant scurrying in the opposite direction.

"Do you?" he replied, voice quiet and measured.

TenTen nodded, lifting the volume at her side to peer at it.

"Yes. . . Tell me, what made you choose romance?"

She bit her lip, concerned that her curiosity was tipping into adoration.

Neji's face turned to thoughtful.

Finally, he answered, "It was a guess, I suppose. Besides, I knew almost all of those books in the library were going to bore you to death. I wanted to get you something interesting."

"That's another thing. You gave it to me before I finished the entire library."

"I know."

TenTen's forehead wrinkled.

"Why?"

Neji stared at her coolly.

"Well, you're leaving soon, correct? You've read most of the books, and I wanted to hold up my end of the deal."

TenTen exhaled and leaned her head against the cold wall.

"You could have sent it to me at Jiraiya's estate," she offered.

"I wanted to know what you thought."

TenTen thought he was giving excuses, but she responded anyway.

"I love it. The—the romance. . ."

She smiled and closed her eyes briefly.

"I never pegged myself as a romantic."

Neji swallowed.

"I always did."

TenTen's eyes snapped open to reveal narrowed irises.

She snorted and shook her head at him.

"Oh, really? You have me all figured out, then?"

"Almost."

TenTen rolled her eyes in impatience.

"You're treating me like one of your students," she muttered.

"And?"

TenTen scoffed pushed off the wall, maneuvering past him.

"Wait."

Neji gripped her tunic sleeve and pulled her back to him with slight effort.

TenTen collided into him ungracefully, and before she could mumble an apology, Neji's mouth was silencing her.

TenTen froze in surprise.

The pressure on her mouth was warm and tender.

TenTen could not control the surge of headiness swelling in her gut and brain and mouth.

Neji quickly put space between them when he did not receive a response, resuming his normal height.

TenTen felt too many feelings at once. Her stomach churned, and when she thought she was going to vomit, she did not, the heaviness growing suddenly lighter in an upward lurch.

TenTen absently fingered her trembling lips.

A thought pushed through to the front of her mind: She had liked the way his mouth had felt.

Mistaking her stretching silence for embarrassment and refusal, Neji uttered softly, "My apologies, Lady Knight."

Her eyes snapped to his face.

"Neji—," she began, but stopped, unsure of what she wanted to say.

Neji paused to hear, but TenTen made no effort to complete her sentence.

He brushed past her unceremoniously.

TenTen spun on her heel at his retreat, watching him storm angrily down the hall.

She crumpled against the stone wall, letting out a sharp cry in complicated frustration.

* * *

(1) _Prose Tristan_ was first published in the 12th century, in the year 1240. The first two notable authors were Thomas of Britain and Beroul. However, the prose published in the 12th century came from Sir Thomas Malory, an English author who also penned the epic, _Le Morte d'Arthur_. To give you the basics on Tristan, he was this Cornish knight that went to Ireland to retrieve the Irish princess Iseult (a varied form of Isolde) for his uncle King Mark. To put it short, Tristan and Iseult accidentally drink a love potion and they fall crazy in love. However, Iseult still marries King Mark, though she and Tristan constantly have _ahem_ relations _ahem_. So, Mark eventually finds out, and naturally, he's pissed. So he decides to put a noose around Tristan's neck and send Iseult to a leper colony to live. Everything goes wrong and the two lovers escape, but not before Tristan is mortally wounded by Mark. Yeah. . . Tristan dies. People cry. Very tragic. ;)

_Eh. I don't know._

_I think I could've done the kiss better. . . more graceful at least._

_XD_

_Fail._

_Review, please and thank you._


	10. X

_Guess what?_

_This is the next-to-last chapter!!!! Yay!_

_:D_

hullotherexx: _Upbeat is a tricky word for it. . . :D I hope you feel better!_

Fake Bliss: _Thanks so much!! :D For some reason, I really like AUs. . . Weird defect. ;D_

RandomPerson: _:) Well, I'm glad you liked it then. Soon enough? ;)_

KMU: _Well. . . you'll just have to see. . . :D Super awesome ninja skills? :D Epic._

Shubhs: _Yay! I'm glad it read well, then. :)_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Thanks! I don't doubt it so much now. :) Yeah, but you can't blame him for being upset. ;) No problem. If you haven't seen the movie Tristan and Isolde with James Franco, I highly suggest it. Great movie, and it's a pretty good portrayal of the legend. :)_

HeavensPheonix561: _Yeah. . . Sad. :( ;D_

_Alright. Prepare yourselves._

_Ready?_

_Read!_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns. . .

* * *

_X._

TenTen knew it wasn't normal to get up at dawn.

However, TenTen had realized at an early age she wasn't normal anyway.

She dressed in doeskin leggings and a long sleeved tunic, pulling on her surcoat on top of it.

At dawn, it was colder than it was during the day, but TenTen did not bother with a coat; she would be traveling quickly enough to warm her blood.

She strapped her quiver of arrows to her back and threw her bow over her shoulder.

She would not grant wild dogs to take advantage of her unpreparedness ever again.

The wind was still this morning, and soft dapples of light on the horizon glowed against the snow.

TenTen felt wide awake, though she had only gotten a few hours sleep.

She had been up thinking over and over of Neji and the kiss he'd given her.

Not only had TenTen come up with nothing but her own feelings, but she was dismayed at the shortness with which he'd left her. Something in her mind informed her that when she left today, Neji would not be particularly cordial.

TenTen kicked angrily at a piece of dead shrubbery.

She had been stupid to act in such a way. Even if she had planned to refuse him, she still should have said as much or made her feelings clear.

It was a bold thing to do, kiss someone so openly before a marriage was even mentioned. TenTen was almost certain of Neji's own feelings toward her, otherwise he would not have portrayed such an intimate action with her.

_Still_, TenTen thought, contradicting herself, _it might not have been anything at all. People can be driven by passion, not love. Neji can't love me. He just . . . just wanted to kiss me._

TenTen frowned at her bad logic and stamped over a rise in a hill.

She was on the outskirts to the Hyuga estate, tracking the road ahead for debris and other potential problems for the horses.

TenTen was planning on leaving by lunch, and riding hard until she and Konohamaru admitted to needing rest.

Naruto would whip her for being so hasty, but TenTen was eager to return to Jiraiya's estate.

_At least I won't have men going around to kiss me there_, she sniped to herself.

Once light had fully come to the sky, TenTen turned back to the Hyuga manor.

She realized now it was a rather gloomy looking building, however much she enjoyed being there.

TenTen pursed her mouth at this realization.

It was foolish to get attached to a building, especially in her line of work. And it was just a building. . .

TenTen shook her head and resolved not to think anymore before she reached her rooms, the consequence being a mile run if she disobeyed.

TenTen picked up her pace.

—

TenTen almost felt guilty for waking Konohamaru.

He was a good kid, and considering the lack of sleep he was bound to get on their journey, TenTen felt selfish for rising him earlier than needed.

To rid him of his sleepiness, TenTen sent him out to the stables to polish the horse's saddle and check the saddlebags.

She would have done it herself, but TenTen hadn't even started to pack yet.

Her things were scattered tumultuously in her room, and she silently scolded herself for being so untidy.

"Shameful," she muttered as she fastidiously folded her hose. "Just shameful."

She made a mental note to appoint tidiness as one of her New Year resolutions.

She paused in her folding, thinking over gifts she had to get for the Christmas holidays in two weeks.

TenTen wondered vaguely if Neji would accept a gift from her. She hoped he would—she had already put in the order by way of Naruto, who hadn't asked questions.

TenTen frowned.

_It doesn't matter if he'll accept it or not_, she thought to herself. _I'll send it to him anyway, and he can do with it what he likes._

TenTen nodded surely to herself.

She paused.

No wonder the other knights thought she was crazy.

_If I don't stop talking to myself, someone will start causing trouble for me._

TenTen rolled her eyes.

_Stupid._

—

Neji was still unhappy when he woke up the next morning.

He hadn't known what he had expected from her, if not rejection, then surely something more . . . refined.

He had spent most of the night thinking of what he did wrong and how he could have salvaged his reputation.

_Not that it matters_, Neji told himself fiercely. _There's no way she'll stay, now that I've frightened her away. She must be embarrassed for me._

Neji rubbed his forehead anxiously.

The thought of TenTen feeling shame for him made Neji feel like a bumbling idiot.

Never in his life had he acted so irresponsibly, even at university when half the boys there were insane and chose to go raise hell in the village.

The fact that a mere _girl_ had made him feel this way. . .

Neji shook his head.

He was crazy. He had to be. What man would allow a girl to make him feel this way?

Neji cursed his uncle for not sending to court for a season to achieve social experience. He had never thought he would need it, but now was a contradictory moment.

Neji eventually persuaded himself to dress and leave his room.

After stopping himself for the fourth time on the way to TenTen's room, Neji ultimately gave in.

He opened the door without knocking, half-expecting not to see her.

Her back was to him and she was packing her clothes into the sack she'd placed her weapons; she hadn't heard the door open.

Neji analyzed her.

"You're leaving," he stated in a murmur.

His sudden voice made TenTen jump and clutch her chest, as if her heart had stopped.

When she retained back her ability to breathe, she said, rather quiet and unnatural, "Yes. The wedding's over and your Uncle made it clear he wants me gone. I don't have a reasonable excuse to stay any longer. And the Uchihas . . . that mystery still needs to be solved."

Neji pushed off the doorpost and entered her room, TenTen busying around him to retrieve various things she hadn't yet packed.

Neji paused, eyes following her around the room.

Knowing he would only shame himself further, but not smart enough to keep his mouth shut, Neji murmured, "I don't feel that way."

TenTen released a loud exhale and cast her objects down on her bed.

"You wouldn't," she ultimately whispered.

Neji's eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you implying?"

Another sigh.

"Nothing, Neji."

TenTen bit her lip and met his eyes, holding back something from him.

She turned away from him, hiding her face.

"Neji, I'm a knight, alright? I serve Lord Jiraiya and I have duties that require my attention. I can't stay here with you. I have to leave."

There was finality in her voice. And sadness.

"No, you don't," Neji contradicted firmly, steeling himself. "You don't have to go back to Lord Jiraiya. None of it will matter if you . . . if you just marry me."

TenTen whipped around, face aghast.

"Marry you?!" TenTen practically shouted, eyes wide in fear. "Whoever said _anything_ about _that_?"

Neji stared at her, eyes intent as he sent her silent thoughts.

TenTen blinked.

A second later, her hand was covering her mouth in surprise.

"You—That was your proposal, then? The book and the—the kiss?"

Neji did not answer, his silence speaking for itself.

TenTen shook her head, disbelieving and hurt.

"You can't fall in love with someone after four weeks, Neji. It's impossible," she informed him after a moment.

Neji's eyebrows drew together.

"Is it?" he prompted, implying as he gazed at her seriously.

TenTen hung her head, eventually bringing her knuckles to knead her forehead.

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Why?"

"Because!" she exclaimed in a loud and wounded voice. "I don't want to feel like this! Like I should be obligated to someone and give my whole heart!"

Her voice cracked emotionally.

"I won't do this. I won't do this to myself," TenTen muttered, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I never wanted this. I had resolved not to get married and subject myself to a prison in which I could never escape. I won't. . ."

Neji soundlessly started towards her.

TenTen braced herself against him, trying to ward him off.

Neji ignored her hands, grasping the back of her neck.

"I won't—!" TenTen protested.

But then Neji was kissing her, so impossibly understanding that TenTen succumbed and kissed him back.

Neji's mouth was warm and perfect and TenTen was upset with herself that she had refused him before.

She clutched the front of his tunic in her tight grip.

Neji's heart lurched.

Finally, they parted and stared at each other, trying to decipher the other's expression.

"You must understand," Neji began hoarsely. "I would never want to chain you down. You need your freedom, I realize that. And I'm willing to accept it."

TenTen pursed her lips, which felt fuller and slightly swollen.

She met Neji's gaze sharply.

"You must also realize that I am not a wife. I'm a knight, and shall always be one. You, nor anyone else, can housebreak me like a dog."

Neji inclined his head.

"And another thing—If I were to marry you, I would be gone often. My service is requested randomly, sometimes by the Queen and sometimes by Lord Jiraiya. I could not refuse them, understand? I pledged my whole service the day I was knighted."

Neji digested this, though he needed no time to think on it. He would do anything for her, whatever consequences applied.

TenTen cocked her head at him, truly curious.

"Are you absolutely sure that I am what you want? You won't be able to get rid of me afterwards. I will not be disposed of. Think on it hard, Neji. You could go to court and take a real lady as your wife, and you would not have to worry over if she would come home or not. Children—you could have them without delay—!"

"You're trying to dissuade me," interrupted Neji, taking her in calmly.

TenTen did not deny it, but shrugged, free of guilt.

"So? I don't want you to make a foolish decision."

"Nothing concerning you would be foolish," Neji responded.

TenTen snorted.

"That's what you think," she mumbled under her breath.

She looked up and caught Neji's eye, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"I know what I want, TenTen, and as far as I'm concerned, none of the other stuff matters."

TenTen's mouth twitched.

"I believe you'll think differently after you've been married to me for a few weeks."

"I disagree."

TenTen swallowed.

"We'll see."

Neji smirked in triumph.

"Is that a yes? You'll marry me?"

TenTen sighed, defeated.

"Yes. Though I'm sure I'll come to regret it," she added.

Neji ignored her and kissed her swiftly.

TenTen regarded him, dazed.

"Well, go pack and leave me be."

When Neji pulled a confused face, TenTen clarified.

"Neji, I'm in the service of Lord Jiraiya. Since I have no father or mother, you must ask him for permission to marry me."

Neji nodded, now remembering the protocol.

"When will we leave?"

"After you speak to your uncle and pack. I'm itching to travel."

Neji blinked slowly.

"How much shall I pack? We haven't figured in our living arrangements, have we?"

"Well, I doubt your uncle will ever let me back into his house again. Though, I have a good chance since I'm marrying you."

Neji smiled; she was teasing.

"Fine. I will pack for a week before I return to retrieve the rest of my things. . . Will Lord Jiraiya mind about this forced company?"

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Are you crazy? He has more room in his household than he needs. It won't be any trouble," she assured.

Neji inhaled deeply and eyed her.

"I love you," Neji claimed, realizing he hadn't said it aloud before.

TenTen smiled broadly.

"I would hope so. Now get out. You're holding me up."

—

Neji's uncle did not protest as much as Neji thought he would.

After some strong points of argument, Lord Hiashi gave up against Neji's stubbornness and granted him leave.

Neji packed blindly, shoving this and that into the satchel he was taking.

When he was done, he pulled the leather strings tight around the top.

When he was finished and assessed his room to ensure he had left nothing important, Neji reported to TenTen.

Konohamaru was sitting on TenTen's bed, swinging his short legs.

When Neji entered, Konohamaru stared him down, analytical.

"You might not be a very good fighter," he commented lightly, "but you seem good enough for my TenTen."

Konohamaru wisely moved out of range before TenTen swung her arm. She still managed to cuff him on the shoulder and Konohamaru flinched.

She shook her head at Neji.

"I've already explained to him, but Konohamaru seems to forget it is within my power to make him muck out stalls the rest of winter."

Konohamaru's eyes widened in shock.

"You wouldn't!"

TenTen stared back, face set in defiance.

"Try me."

Exasperated and offended, Konohamaru laid back on TenTen's bed, considering the ceiling.

TenTen glanced at Neji and smiled.

"All set to leave then?"

"Yes. I've spoken with Uncle and I've packed the things I need."

"Good!" TenTen exclaimed. "Let's go; it's been too long since I've ridden for a journey. Up, Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru grudgingly obliged and stood, taking the lead.

They walked briskly to the stables and saddled the two horses they would be taking.

After TenTen mounted her own horse, she instructed the two gentlemen riding with her.

"Neji, you'll take Konohamaru's horse, and Konohamaru, you'll ride with me."

Konohamaru exhaled grumpily and muttered something about being capable of riding his own horse since he'd trained for it years on end.

TenTen chose to ignore this and save stable duty for a more appalling offense.

She reached down and helped Konohamaru clamber up, shifting back in the saddle to allow the younger boy more room.

It would be uncomfortable for him if he was pressed up against the front ridge of the saddle; TenTen tried to be more accommodating.

Once Neji was in his saddle and looked ready, TenTen allowed Konohamaru to nudge the horse forward, making sure Neji followed behind them neatly.

He grinned slyly up at TenTen and she smirked at him before turning back around.

—

TenTen kept true to her word. They traveled until they almost fell off their horses with exhaustion, and even then, TenTen had them sleep only a minimum few hours.

On the last leg of their journey, it rained, soaking everything.

TenTen knew it was cruel of her to make them keep riding, but they were too close to Jiraiya's estate to stop.

Besides, who knew how long it would rain? The sooner they got to Jiraiya's, the sooner they all could rest and relax their tense muscles.

Finally, after the remaining day through thick rain and muddy sludge, the three arrived at Jiraiya's manor.

Sakura started lecturing almost as soon as they walked through the door.

"You're crazy to make them ride through the rain, TenTen, and you know better! I have a mind to let you suffer through the cold you're bound to get!"

Jiraiya, apparently notified of their arrival, strode into the hall, broad shoulders emphasized by the elaborate tunic he wore.

"There will be none of that, Sakura," he interrupted, cutting off the younger girl's rant. "TenTen did right by coming here quickly; who knows how long it will rain? She made the correct decision, even if it was a stupid one."

TenTen grimaced and bowed before him, Konohamaru following suit.

When Jiraiya acknowledged Neji, he moved forward to grasp his hand.

"I'd like to thank you for your hospitality, Lord Jiraiya," Neji firmly murmured to the older man.

Jiraiya accepted this with a nod.

"And I extend my sincerest apologies for forcing my irresponsible knight on you. It was not her fault, obviously, but she could have at least had the decency to get injured nearer our estate."

TenTen was frowning deeply at her lord.

Jiraiya grinned at TenTen's dismay and genially cuffed her on the head.

"Silly TenTen. Go with Sakura and your friends and get cleaned up. Then we shall talk."

The three bowed in gratitude and meandered after Sakura, who continued her ranting from where she'd left off.

With Sakura's back turned and Konohamaru treading a few paces ahead of them, TenTen covertly grasped Neji's hand, squeezing hard.

Neji gripped her fingers in turn, applying the same amount of pressure.

TenTen smiled, in spite of her distaste of Jiraiya's words.

When they reached a dark enough spot, Neji leaned down and kissed his fiance's cheek.

TenTen swatted his hand in reprimand.

Politely, TenTen and Neji allowed Konohamaru to go first.

He did not need much, other than a bath and some powder for his chafed thighs.

TenTen was indeed getting a cold, but Sakura made TenTen swallow down some herbs to prevent her throat from swelling and her nose from leaking.

After inspection, Neji was free to go; nothing was foreseeably wrong with him.

The pair hurried off to their separate chambers to receive their baths.

The water was cold; TenTen had expected as much. But it woke her from her tiredness and made her skin feel considerably more alive.

Once dressed in two clean tunics and leggings, TenTen joined her friends in Jiraiya's personal office. A low-lying wooden table was in the center of the room in front of Jiraiya and his enormous chair that successfully made his whole frame seem smaller than usual.

TenTen milled around, concerned that if she took a chair and stayed still, she would fall asleep upright.

Neji's eyes followed her curiously.

"You're making me anxious," he murmured to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm preventing myself from getting comfortable. Just ignore me."

Neji exhaled and turned back to Lord Jiraiya, who seemed more than amused by the short conversation.

"So, TenTen. Would you like to explain why Lord Neji joined your company?" Jiraiya inquired, resting his chin on his folded hands.

TenTen nervously met the eyes of the man she served.

"Well, Lord Jiraiya, it's a peculiar story, but . . . Lord Neji has asked me to marry him. And I have accepted, with your permission, of course."

Jiraiya slowly considered the two.

Finally, he addressed Neji.

"You're in love with my knight?"

"Yes."

Jiraiya chuckled and glanced at TenTen.

"Well, this had not been what I was expecting. I thought maybe she'd offended you somehow and you were bringing up charges. Thank God I don't have to pay for them."

TenTen impatiently rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

Jiraiya turned back to Neji.

"I hope you realize what you're getting into. Knights serve forty days out of the year, no exceptions. Most likely, TenTen will have to serve more days than the required forty. She is of my employment, and I am close to the Queen. If there is another war or a problem, Tsunade will rely on me to supply my best knights for the cause. TenTen is one of them. And you must also consider, Lord Neji, that children will propose a very complicated problem."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed.

"What problem would progeny cause?"

Jiraiya airily looked up at the ceiling, shrugging with one shoulder.

"If TenTen got pregnant, she would be out of commission for nine months. After the baby is born, she would immediately go to the field and stay there for the remainder of the year to make up on all of the work she lost."

Jiraiya considered the young couple seriously.

"I will not lie to you. Marriage to a knight, whether woman or male, is not easy. There are many things to account for, and most are not able to cope with it and remain . . . faithful at the same time."

Neji's cheeks burned with the potential accusation.

"I would never—!"

"I'm not saying you would," eased Jiraiya, hands open with submission. "But with these circumstances you must consider every possibility. Divorce is not an option in most households."

TenTen nodded her head; her mentor was right, this was not something to do lightly.

Neji met Jiraiya's gaze levelly.

"I am still willing to marry TenTen, no matter the consequences."

Jiraiya stared at him for a long time before flicking his steel grey eyes to TenTen.

"And you, my favored pupil? Do you love him?"

TenTen swallowed.

"I was surprised to discover that I do. I love him very much."

Jiraiya laughed once and rubbed a large hand over his face.

"Fine, I will consent to the marriage. I knew you had to leave me sometime, TenTen, but I did not think it would be so soon."

"You shouldn't be concerned," assured TenTen with a gloating smile. "We'll be taking up residence in one of the couple's rooms until we decide where to place ourselves."

Jiraiya scoffed, but his eyes remained smiling.

"Ah, well. I can't have everything at once."

TenTen clapped her mentor on the shoulder and moved away again, going to the dark window behind the desk.

"Switching to the Uchihas, I would like a group to arrive at the estate by the end of the week. You could not help your injury, TenTen, but the delay has set us back considerably. Will you be willing to leave again tomorrow if it's not raining?"

"Yes, Lord Jiraiya."

Neji spoke up.

"I would like to go as well, Lord Jiraiya."

Jiraiya sighed and considered Neji.

"I'm assuming you wouldn't be stupid enough to agree to marry a man who couldn't ride a horse, TenTen?"

"That would be a correct assumption, my lord."

"Good. I will allow your fiancé to travel with you. And Sakura and Naruto as well. Shall Konohamaru go along for the experience?"

TenTen sighed.

"He might as well seeing as I stole his horse from him."

"Perfect. And I will send Sai as well, but he'll travel ahead as a scout."

"Very good, my lord."

Neji stood and TenTen trotted past him to the door, bowing.

"Sleep well," Jiraiya encouraged.

TenTen smiled at her mentor before shutting the door behind Neji.

Jiraiya shook his head and muttered to himself, "The world must be ending if TenTen is agreeing to marry someone, especially a noble."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and settled back in his chair, sighing.

"God save us all."

* * *

_XD_

_I think the more I read my own chapters, the more disappointed I get._

_Though, I wrote this took me hours to complete, so I have to be somewhat pleased._

_;)_

_Review._


	11. XI

_Last chapter! :D_

_Guess what? There's a sequel!!! Surprise! ;)_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Hahaha. In the future. :D_

Afictionado: _:)_

HeavensPheonix561: _Yes, yes, they are. ;)_

AnimeFreak218: _I think you'd all be severely disappointed if it did. :)_

hullotherexx: _Hahaha. Well, that's good! Oh, it's not brisk at all. I have too many plans for this than to just end it like that. No. The sequel should be promising. . ._

Fake Bliss: _Blood boiling? In anger? :/_

Shubhs: _Really? . . . It doesn't seem any different to me. . . But thanks for the compliment!_

**Disclaimer:** Duh duh duh . . . duh duh duh . . . DUH SHARKMAN!

* * *

_XI._

In the morning, TenTen joined the friends she hadn't seen in more than three weeks for breakfast.

Neji had not arrived yet.

Over their meal of bread and milk, TenTen informed her friends of her engagement.

Sakura seemed more surprised than the rest of her comrades, who genially congratulated her.

"You've known him for barely a month!" she hissed from across the table, green eyes narrowed.

TenTen glanced at Naruto for some support, who anxiously patted Sakura's hand.

"Sakura, in the time I've known him, it's been enough to realize I care for him far deeper than any other I've known. Surely you can respect that and give Neji the benefit of the doubt."

Sakura pursed her lips and savagely tore off a piece of bread.

TenTen sighed and paused to drink some of her milk.

"If you're so concerned over my judgement, you can speak with him yourself when we move out today."

Sakura sharply met her friend's gaze.

"He's coming with us?"

TenTen perched an eyebrow.

"Yes. Jiraiya gave him permission last night."

Sakura sent a wounded glance to Naruto, who shrugged.

"I don't see the problem. They are engaged, Sakura, why wouldn't he go? If not, he'd just be wandering around Jiraiya's estate by himself with nothing to do. It's best he goes."

Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Do you not see the consequences of this? TenTen could be gone for months on end, what will he do then?"

"I've already discussed it with him, Sakura. Don't waste your breath expressing concerns," TenTen snapped, growing impatient.

Sakura raised her strawberry colored eyebrows.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to ready my supplies," she murmured grimly, getting up and whisking quickly out of the main hall.

Naruto eyed TenTen.

"She'll come around. You know she will."

TenTen wasn't so sure.

"Perhaps," she responded, mouth thin.

—

They saddled their horses two hours later, checking weapons and their horse's tack.

Jiraiya had graciously lent Neji a gray mottled gelding who appeared forever sleepy-eyed.

As she was seeing to Konohamaru and his horse, Neji passed TenTen, brushing his fingers along her waist.

She could not suppress a small smile.

Neji leaned against Konohamaru's horse's stall, considering her.

TenTen bitterly frowned.

"My friend hates me."

Neji's forehead wrinkled in bemusement.

"Why is that?"

TenTen shook her head, still irritated.

"Sakura thinks I'm making a bad decision, marrying you."

Neji kept his face impassive.

"I'll just have to change her mind then, hm?"

TenTen snorted and reached for him.

"Be careful, she's stubborn."

"No one can be more stubborn than you," Neji murmured back, chastely kissing her on the mouth.

TenTen trotted away, grasping her horse's reins and leading him outside.

Neji did the same, having little trouble with the dappled horse.

He mounted, falling into step next to his wife-to-be.

Konohamaru rode on the other side of TenTen, the three following behind Naruto and Sakura. Sai had left an hour earlier, taking his scouting seriously.

The five gathered pace and traveled for a while at a gallop.

Hours later, they rested in a glade, racked with muddy marshland.

By the time they rode out again, both the horses and the humans had mud-splattered legs.

They broke their previous rankings, Naruto falling back to converse with Konohamaru. With a nudge from TenTen's boot, Neji ambled up to ride by Sakura.

TenTen read Sakura's body language, stiff and cold. There was tension in Neji's shoulders—he was uncomfortable.

TenTen refrained herself from moving forward to help; Sakura would hate to be cornered.

She focused on Naruto and Konohamaru's conversation, listening to the endless chatter of artillery and strategy and battles.

By nightfall, they had caught up with Sai who had built a sizable fire with some dry wood he'd managed to find.

He informed them of deer in the forest, food they could eat if they ran out of their rations.

After Sakura nodded off to sleep in her canvas tent, Neji sidled next to TenTen, grasping her fingers.

"What did she say?" TenTen pried.

"The same concerns everyone has been expressing. I reassured her . . . and endured her interrogation."

TenTen appeared less than pleased.

"She wasn't rude, was she?"

The corner of Neji's mouth lifted slightly.

"Rude, but with good reason," he responded diplomatically.

TenTen rolled her eyes.

"There is no excuse for rudeness. She is taking her anger with me out on you."

"No," interrupted Neji calmly.

He wrapped his fingers around the fist she'd made, enclosing them in a firm grip.

"She is your friend and she is genuinely worried about your well-being. You cannot blame her for being suspicious. As for her questions, they were normal, much like ones an overprotective mother would ask."

Neji glanced into the fire, watching the embers shoot up and disappear in the air.

"She feels better now, more secure with our relationship," he finally murmured. "Give her time."

TenTen listened to his words silently, eyes unfocused.

Neji exhaled crisp winter oxygen.

"Go to bed, TenTen. Naruto told me we'll be riding all day tomorrow with minimal stops. Get your rest while you can."

TenTen did not argue and stood, letting her hand drop from his at the furthest length.

—

The five rose at dawn and saw Sai off around midmorning after a light breakfast.

More than once, TenTen found herself cuffing Konohamaru on the head to wake him; he had taken to sleeping while they rode, leaving his horse inattentive.

Sakura slowly began to be less colder than she had been, speaking to TenTen and Neji several times in a day.

TenTen hated the slow procession and found herself impatiently riding ahead until someone called her back.

Finally, on the fifth and final leg of their journey, the group's restlessness calmed, switching to caution and suspicion.

They would reach the Uchiha estate by noon, if nothing held them up.

"What do you expect to find?" Neji murmured to TenTen as their horses walked precariously.

TenTen's only answer was a shrug.

They had finally caught up to Sai, who had set up a tidy camp under the shelter of a large maple.

After he had cleaned it up and packed it away, they proceeded towards the Uchiha estate.

As they drew closer, Konohamaru noticed markings on the trees.

Sai explained.

"They're markings to point the way to the Uchiha estate. Hunters use them in case they get lost or separated. During winter, it is harder to distinguish where you've been. The markings are placed sporadically throughout the forest, all pointing to the location we're seeking. I've been seeing them for a few miles out."

"Do they want to help visitors also?" Konohamaru asked.

"I doubt it. Visitors are usually more polite and take the main road. Most don't enter through the woods."

Konohamaru nodded, his eyes set straight ahead.

Sai kicked his mount into a faster trot.

"I'll be right back. Just going to check ahead a bit; see how much farther away we are."

The five watched him go with nods.

TenTen moved up to sidle next to Neji.

He glanced at her, eyebrow raised.

"Are you tired of traveling, yet?" she inquired softly.

"I can endure it if you're here."

She smiled at him.

"TenTen!"

TenTen sharply looked ahead, locating the source of the noise.

It was Sai, who had returned as quickly as he'd left.

He shook his head at her.

"You must see," he murmured somberly.

TenTen spurred her horse, maneuvering around trees and brush quickly.

She could see white ahead, a snowy clearing.

The remaining four were not far behind.

When they broke through the trees, TenTen's brain almost didn't register what she saw.

Her eyes floated to the ground at the discolored snow.

Except it wasn't snow.

It was bodies.

TenTen unconciously pulled on the reins, making the horse stop.

Behind the field of dead, a large manor was blackened, touched by fire.

TenTen shook her head in sadness.

It was a massacre.

* * *

_And that's it._

_:)_

_If you wanna see what happens next, give me a few days. I should have the sequel up by then. Though, I suggest you click Author Alert when you review, otherwise you won't receive the update I've posted the sequel._

_Ha. Did you catch that hint?_

_Review._

_:)_

_See you soon, guys._

_- KNO_


End file.
